Innocent Games
by Wynja
Summary: Robin has a secret desire to be seen and… touched… he has found the perfect way to fulfil his fantasies… but will it last? Slash.
1. Gray

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans… STILL… and it's been a YEAR! I'm disappointed with myself…

**A/N: ****READ THIS! Firstly: you HAVE to read the last A/N after this or I will hex you… and WARNING:** in the beginning there is mentions regarding a minor in sexual situations with adults… It is needed for the plot as it will explain the OOC-ness of Robin, though...

And, yes, this is (naturally) slash, so stay away if you don't like it…

What is this? A chaptered story? But I'm on 'writing-vacation' after the Peace Contract? Yes… but you will find out more after you have read this, kay?

It's a new one, though, unconnected to anything else… NOT a sequel… sorry… -grin-

**  
****Innocent games 1: Gray**

Robin found out early that people liked his body. He didn't blame them.

Growing up in the circus he was always surrounded with a lot of people. His extended circus family always watched 'their' children closely, but during the busy hour before the opening, or the hectic intersection, there were less sharp eyes on the outlook for trouble. Robin loved those times.

He had been training since he was practically in diapers, and at around five he had joined his parents for parts of the performance that were safe enough for him. It still impressed the crowd, though, and Robin soon found himself surrounded after a show, being asked questions and signing autographs, though he could barely write at that age. Not that there were any large hordes of fans or anything, but many wanted to see the marvellous boy who dared to fly through the air like that. Some reporters even stopped by from time to time and did interviews. This was fun, but Robin soon discovered that there were more in this for him, if he chose too.

As the very observant boy that he was, he soon picked out some people who often seemed to watch him in a special way. They usually stood a bit apart from the little gathering of people surrounding him, and Robin could feel their eyes on his body.

He was very proud of his colourful uniform with the short shorts and the "R" on his breast, and it seemed these people liked it too. They were always men, Robin noted, and in the beginning that surprised him. As he quietly and carefully tried to find out more, though, he heard, in whispers and rumours, that there were _men that liked boys_. This intrigued this particularly boy to no end, and he decided that he wanted to meet one of these men. So he did.

Robin started to approach the different men, soon finding out that acting completely innocent and oblivious was the best way, as it didn't scare them away. The boy felt completely safe, knowing that a shout from him would have someone there in an instant. He usually begun by showing the men around the circus if they were 'new', and they all pretended to be very interested, and asked a lot of questions. Often enough they then wanted to go someplace quiet to "talk". Robin obliged. What happened then was different from time to time… There was usually some hesitant touching and fondling, some men wanted to play games like "I dare you" and "show me yours and I'll show you mine". This was a lot of fun. The best thing, though, was the candy. These men always had some for him, and not the_ cheap_ kind the circus sold, no, these were _brand name_ candies. Sometimes there was even a few coins slipped to him, but Robin preferred the sweets, as he didn't want to explain to his parents where he had gotten the money. They were proud people and would think that some citizen had given their son money as a charity, thinking he was poor. No, Robin didn't want to explain anything to his parents, because he _knew_ what he was doing was wrong… or at least very naughty… but he was so _very_ curious! One time he had been sitting on a man's lap and moved around until the man gasped and there was a wet patch on the front of his trousers. He had gotten a lot of candy after that. The men's thingys were always hard as well, and Robin was fascinated with that too. As Robin got bolder, so did the men, and the boy soon learned how to make really interesting things happen by touching the man's thingys with his hands. He never did more than that, though… some men indicated that they wanted him to lick their thingys as well, but Robin told them outright that that was icky. He didn't kiss the men either. Kissing, he was sure, what was girls probably were for. He wasn't inclined to try, though.

There were a total of maybe ten men that visited the circus regularly. Robin didn't think they knew about each other, and never told anyone of the little games he liked to play with them. Because Robin liked to be touched as well. He even had started to get hard like them, but he couldn't make any of the white stuff yet. He was too young, one of the men had explained, and Robin pouted. He adored his playmates, though, simply because they adored him. It made the boy feel very special to know that he was desired by so many. But then, one day when he was eight, his world collapsed as his parents died.

He came to live with Bruce Wayne, and after a while he started missing his 'friends'. After approaching Mr. Wayne, very subtly by simply sitting in his lap and wriggle around for a bit, he soon discovered that this man wasn't interesting in playing with him like that. Somehow Robin was relieved by that, because he wanted Wayne to be a parent-figure and nothing else. He felt cut off from everything though, but that soon changed too.

When he discovered the millionaire's secret identity, a whole new world of opportunities opened up to him. He was careful in the beginning, and he wholeheartedly enjoyed helping people, but he couldn't deny the rush he felt when he saw himself in the paper, or people approached him after a mission… but not 'him' really…_ them_… Robin was a side-kick, and though he got a lot of attention it wasn't, somehow, _enough_. He had been born with a craving for the spotlight, the circus and being a performer was in his blood. He started to sneak away on his own, and soon his former activities had been reinstated. Dressing in second hand, scruffy clothes, and letting his hair hang into his eyes, he wasn't recognised as either Robin or Dick Grayson, he became a third personality, and, when asked, he gave only the name "Gray". He quickly learned that the streets of Gotham were nowhere as safe as his former home, though. Only his agility and martial arts skills saved him from being raped. Even so he came home crying one night after being forced to give a man a blowjob. His first. Not the last, though, because Robin found that if it wasn't forced he kinda liked it. Besides, it let him slip away afterwards if he found that his company was a bit too harsh for his taste.

It wasn't to last, though. As a teenager he started to realize how incredibly lucky he had been and how dangerous his activities really was. He had seen enough murder- and rape-victims by then as well. Still he wanted to be seen, however. It was a craving that just didn't go away, but he also wanted to leave Gotham. He got more and more frustrated, and his teenage hormones did nothing to help… after a rather nasty argument with Bruce, he finally left.

He drifted a bit before he found Jump City. He liked the light and colourful town, it's wonderful climate and the just above average crime rate, that would keep him interested but, hopefully, not killed. He had planned to make a name for himself here, but before he could really get started he ran into the others…

He was now the leader of his own team, and that was something he was proud off, but it also meant _sharing the spotlight_ again. Robin was very careful, making sure he never appeared to crave that place, and that the credit went to the team as a whole. He worked hard at making them better and tougher, and making sure Jump was as safe as in could ask for… but he could only do this because he lived a secret life.

It was so much easier here… partly because he had provided the headquarters, and with that, his own little escape route. It was located in his closet and consisted of an elevator down to a secret garage. There he had a shower, civilian clothes and an unregistered motorcycle that looked beat up and old, but in reality were just as powerful as his R-cycle. A tunnel took him far from the Tower, and its opening was very well hidden inside an abandoned garage.

However safer this place was compared to Gotham, it wasn't a quiet little village by any means, and Robin had had no wish to simply hit the streets. He felt he deserved _more_, _better,_ and he had found the perfect place; Club Legal. It had taken him some time to track down this establishment, because it was rather cleverly hidden. The front room looked like a bar, and hundreds of people visited here every week, not knowing what went on behind the façade. It was one of the more popular hang-outs in Jump and even more popular was the nightclub in the back, jokingly called 'Barely', that was kept somewhat secret and only the VIP's had access to. From there, however, one could, if one was rich, influential or just 'in', and lucky enough to get a recommendation, enter another world. Because behind the hidden nightclub lay 'Not'. To call the place a brothel doesn't really make it justice. Sure there was prostitutes working there, but there were also prostitutes among the customers… it could be a lucrative business after all… Nick, the owner of all these establishments, called 'Not' an entertainment centre. You could go here to simply watch beautiful bodies of the dancers and the serving staff, do some business, or relax. If you were so inclined you could rent a room for an hour or a night, indulge in a little bit of fantasy with one or several of the working courtesans. What wasn't allowed was any trouble, and the visitors were expected to keep to the rules or get banned. No one wanted to get banned from 'Not'.

Robin entered by punching in a personal code by the armoured back door, and was met by Nick.

"Hi Gray, glad to see you. Missed you last night."

"Sorry, something came up." Robin grinned. He and Nick had an agreement. Robin would work Wednesday to Saturday, but was free not to show up if he couldn't. He had a city to protect after all, although Nick, naturally, didn't know that. To Nick, Robin was a the club's most sought after performer, and divas had the rights to be unpredictable… besides he only worked for tips and Nick was raking it in on the nights that he was in the house. He wasn't a prostitute, even if Nick sometimes thought the boy could make a fortune that way, he was a dancer. He could have the whole room in awe, straight or gay, woman or man, and they almost had to mop the floor afterwards for all the drool… and other things… He was versatile and liked the pole as well as the cages, but, as the star, Robin always decided what he wanted to do.

"Have you decided who to perform as tonight?" Nick asked "I will inform your fans that you are here."

Robin thought through his own personal closet. There were a lot of outfits in there, from the ever popular a-little-too-tight- schoolboy uniform to leather and feathers.

"I think I'll go for the exotic tonight… I'll start with the pole and if it's free I would like the floor cage later?"

Nick grinned at the boy who always sounded so polite despite knowing his worth.

"I'll make sure it is."

"Good. I'll just change… give me ten?"

"Sure… and, I think I saw you biggest fan out there… maybe you should give him a lap dance tonight?"

Robin laughed.  
"You know I'm worth more as an untouchable…" he winked. "But… I just might…"

Nick gave him the thumbs up and left. Robin grinned to himself and shook his head. He rather liked his boss. The man had never made a pass at him, and, as far as he knew, not on any of the female workers either. Maybe he was desensitised from working in a place like this for so long, Robin figured, as he slipped into an outfit made mostly of silk. It looked very much like a harem outfit with silk, rather sheer, trousers, in this case with long slits up the legs, and a matching small vest. It covered him up well enough, carefully made so it would show of only what Robin wanted, but moved very nicely and clung to his body. Thin golden chains hung from the fabric and caressed him, glittering and jingling like small bells when he moved. He loved performing at the pole with this on. His audience loved it as well. He took a look in the mirror, his usually spiked hair now hang softly in front of his sparkling blue eyes. He needed no more disguise than that. No one would recognize the prim and proper Dick Grayson with his slicked back hair, or the masked, spiky haired hero Robin. All they would see was Gray.

The last thing he added was an arm-link that was actually a miniature electronic device hooked up to his communicator and the Tower's alarm systems. It would vibrate if any alarms were activated and he needed to leave. He might like to indulge himself, but not if it meant abandoning his duty to the city.

As he entered the stage the lights dimmed and a slow, sultry tune started to play. There were applauds and hoots as a spotlight hit him and he started to move. As the music quickened, so did his movements. It wasn't simply pole-dancing, it was lovemaking to an inanimate object. Everyone in the crowed wished that he, or she, could switch places with the metal rod.

Nick nodded to himself and took a look around the room, trying to judge how the night would progress by the identity of the customers. Gray's first performance of the night was always a solo. Usually all the poles and cages were filled and the crowd gathered to whatever dancer they might fancy, but soon after Gray had started working, Nick found that the other dancers simply didn't have an audience when this boy performed. His agility and strength let him move in ways that even Nick had ever dreamed off, and the skill in itself was simply captivating. Adding the sensuality to the mix made this act top notch. The boy managed to practically drip sexuality while keeping the appearance of innocence, like he had no idea how his body affected the people watching. Nick wondered if the fact that his body wasn't for sale helped. The 'see but not touch' part, made certain people go almost mad with desire, and the large sums of money he had been offered for Gray on several occations spoke for itself. The matter of becoming a courtesan was always a deal made between Nick and his employee, though, were certain rules were set regarding what type of sexual activity they could consider participating in, from simple blowjobs or hand jobs to the more extreme games like bondage, power play and group sex. Nick needed his workers to feel safe, and they had the right to turn customers down, they should just do it politely. Robin was one of the youngest who were working the club, at least Nick thought he was. He hadn't asked about the boy's age, but guessed that he was around fifteen. There were several boys and girls from sixteen to eighteen and then men and women up to the age of their early thirties. They worked as waiters, bartenders, guards, dancers, courtesans or a combination of the occupations. Nick's job was to make sure that his staff wasn't hurt, unless they_ liked_ that, and that his customers were as happy as they could be… it was rather easy in a place like this.

Robin was making his rounds after the performance, getting his ass fondled more than once, but he always managed to slip away with a coy smile and a wink. He had considered at least giving some blow jobs, he had missed that a bit since he came here, but the spotlight, the dancing and the panting crowd were enough to satisfy his need for attention so far. Robin made his way over to the bar, were his usual cold bottle of water were waiting for him. He greeted the regulars and welcomed a few newcomers that were introduced to him. He loved this place. The mix of people were intriguing, from the men and women who ruled Jump during the day, to the once that ruled it during the night. It was easy to spot some of Jump's criminals, even in civilian outfits, but Robin never took advantage of his knowledge… well… _almost_ never… one or two 'clues' to solving a crime had come from here, but only if Robin felt the crime really mattered., that is, if people had been hurt in any way. He had been delighted to spot two of his own personal favourites among the guests though, Red X and Slade. Red X was a few years older than him, but no more than eighteen, with delightfully messy dyed hair, right now black and red, and laughing green eyes. Robin hadn't been sure who the slightly familiar young man was, before he introduced himself as Red. It had made Robin want to laugh at his cockiness, and especially as the older teen mentioned that red and gray looked good together.

Slade was another matter. He was easy enough to spot, with a body like a Greek god and the black eye patch, but he wasn't as easy to get close to. Robin wasn't sure he _should_, either. He admitted that he was drawn to the man, but Slade was intelligent and observant enough to actually see through the disguise, and if he did…

When he first saw the man, Robin had asked Nick about him. Nick had told him that Slade, who didn't hide who he was either, although in his case there was little point, was a regular. That had surprised Robin since the man only recently had appeared in Jump, but Nick informed him that Slade travelled a lot and always stopped by when he was in town. Obviously something had made him stay longer this time… When Robin had asked about the man's preference, Nick had shrugged. He didn't know. He usually sat by himself or with a business associate, and seemed to watch the performance with an equal amount of detachment. Nick thought that he came simply to relax in a 'safe' environment, enjoy a good brandy and just watch people. He sure as hell didn't dance.

Nick called Slade Robin's 'biggest fan' simply because the man always sat so there was a clear line of vision to wherever Robin preformed. He also let his gray eye linger on the slender frame longer than usual, and from that man, that was a sign of appreciation as sure as drooling by the stage, making cat calls and slipping Robin one dollar bills… To each his own.

The performance part of the evening was drawing to an end and the dance floor was opened to the public, as the music picked up. Robin spotted Red across the room and winked at him as he slowly made it over to the cage in the middle of the floor. There were several raised into the ceiling as well, and, if he was feeling like it, Robin sometimes danced in those too. It annoyed his fans, however, because in _those_ cages, they couldn't touch him. They could in _this_ cage, however. It was a narrow one, but Robin had the freedom to move away slightly to avoid the hands that were a little_ too_ eager. There were rules about only touching on top of the clothes, and, naturally, it wasn't allowed to take anything off.

As soon as Robin entered the cage, locking it behind him for security, arms encircled him from behind, through the bars.

"Hey sexy, glad to see me?"  
"Always, Red… Would you let me work, though?" Robin grinned.

"Sure, kid… use the cuffs tonight, that's so hot…" the thief suggested and unwillingly let Robin slip out of his grip. He knew the boy couldn't play favourites, but it bugged him… he wouldn't mind having the little exotic beauty all to himself. Maybe teach him a thing or two…

"As you wish, sir." Robin said submissively and batted his eyelashes at him. Robin liked the cuffs too. They were attached to the top of the cage and, even though they were fake, as he could easily slip out of them, it made it seem like Robin was completely defenceless. It made him _feel_ that way too, and Robin loved that feeling. He knew for sure that he hated_ really_ being vulnerable, but this was a little fantasy of his own he liked to indulge in. There was a hiss among the crowd as Robin lifted his arms and let his hands slip through the metal hoops. This was, even though he enjoyed it, a rare treat. Robin believed firmly in leaving his fans wanting.

A/N: and so do I… -grin-

Actually, for once, I'm not doing it to be evil, because **this story will NOT continue**, UNLESS I get some help… I have no idea where to go from here, you see… usually I let an idea like this rest until I have a story to go with it, but since I have decided to take a bit of a writing break, this might be the 'lazy' writing I need…

So I want you to help out… the scene is set, and you have both Robin, Red and Slade to play with here… what paring/parings would you like to see? Should one or both of them find out who Robin is? Who? How? What might that lead to? Should it be light, dark, fluffy (have no real interest in going really dark this time, but I don't mind a bit of a scare…like a non-con/con thingy…).

Soo…. you don't have to give me the whole storyline (unless you actually come up with one), but I would like to get suggestions like "I would like Robin to make Slade dance the samba" or "I would like to see Robin feeding Red and Slade strawberries in a hayloft" (I have no idea how I would get that done, but there you go…). I KNOW you got an idea or two from this, don't be shy and share them…

About Robin and Red:  
Though Robin seems to be a bit full of himself, he IS a nice guy… but he is decisively more… gray… ;o)

Red isn't the Red from my Red/Robin stories, but I just can't write him as anything else but a happy-go-lucky guy, so he will be very much _like_ that Red… on the other hand, in the drabble "Happy new Year?" Red was definitely bad, but still had that kind of flippant attitude, so if you want him to be the bad guy, go ahead and suggest it…

Soo… Have no idea what this might lead to, I believe it will be a PWP-story, but I need one right now… It will probably be just a few chapters, but that's all up to you… hey, it might only be THIS one, who knows…?


	2. Red

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews or suggestions! And yes, you ARE allowed to review even if you can't come up with something you would like to read about in this story… -grins and winks at someone-

If you read the reviews you'll find all the suggestions I have gotten so far, and regarding paring, they are pretty similar… Let me know if you agree or have an different opinion…

I will take the very wise advice from **InuAce**, as well, who told me to just indulge myself and write what I feel like… I will! In fact, after reading that I thought about what I would consider be a fun ingredient and that is how I came up with… well… you'll see…  
I would like to thank **fullmetaldevil, Antimatterannihilation, scatteredbrains, Touch of the Wind, KaliAnn **and** toruviel **as well for suggestions that I have used, or will use a bit further on… since they are sometimes similar, I can't really give specific thanks, though… but keep the ideas coming!

**  
Innocent Games 2: ****Red**

Robin moved in the narrow cage, swaying his hips. The chains were sturdy enough to let him hang from them and rock, gyrating his whole body to the rhythm of the music. He focused on one person at the time, sliding closer, grinding up against the bars, moving away teasingly as the person reached for him. He would also let himself be caressed at times, letting out gasps of pleasure as daring fingers pinched his bare nipples. That would be Red, no one else were quite that daring this early in the evening. They would be, though, soon enough.

Robin turned, pressing himself to the bars furthest from the thief and tutted.

"You are such a naughty boy, Red…"

"A hundred bucks says I can be naughtier… just follow me upstairs, huh?" The other teen grinned.

Robin laughed. He hesitated a moment, but he had been waiting for an opportunity to let them all know, after all…

"Oh, Red… I DO happen to think that my virginity is worth just a _little_ bit more than that…"

The reaction drowned the sound of the music for a moment, as it spread like ripples on water. The main attraction, the boy so many of them lusted for, was really a virgin? It was the exact reaction Robin had hoped for, and he _had_ told the truth… not that he had lacked the opportunity, but he had waited. For _what_, he wasn't sure. He didn't think it was anything as corny as true love, but it just hadn't felt _right_.

Suggestions and amounts started raining through the air, but Robin just laughed and shook his head. The music at the club was a mix of the latest and Nick's personal old favorites. A strange mix sometimes, and a bit corny, but it added to the atmosphere. At the moment the old MC Hammer hit was playing and Robin mouthed the words with a smirk and a wink; '_Can't touch this_'.

* * *

The heat was certainly on, though, and as the evening progressed, the area around the cage seemed to be boiling. Robin was actually glad for the bars, because rules or no rules, he wasn't sure what might happen if they weren't there. As it were he had hands everywhere, and he decided to enjoy it. He knew he was a tease, but he could give as well as receive. He didn't have the use of his hands, though, but he pushed his groin or ass against the bars, feeling arousals press and grind into him as the hands got even more eager. They didn't break the 'only on top of the clothes' rules, but Red were currently rubbing him quite skillfully through the fabric of his pants, while others had their hands on every other piece of Robin's skin they could reach, as well as their own or their neighbors'. Robin moaned and bucked, throwing his head back in pure bliss as he allowed himself to come. There were gasps and moans erupting around him as other people joined him, but as the music died down Robin heard a cheery voice.

"So, Red, looks like you are buying tonight?"

There were several cheers and the thief snickered.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it… making our little virgin moan like that…"

Robin chuckled and swung away from the still caressing hands.

"Well, then… go pay your debt…" he told Red and smirked. It was somewhat of an unwritten rule, that whoever could bring Robin off, would buy a round of drinks. It was sometimes irritating; especially if business was slow and nobody was feeling generous. Those nights _Robin_ was the one being teased out of his mind, but really, deep down, he enjoyed those occasions too.

Robin let himself out of the cuffs and stretched, waiting for Nick that he knew would appear. Sure enough the man did, and only then did Robin unlock the cage and step out. There were still plenty of people around, wanting to 'get to know him better', but nobody dared approach him with Nick right there.

"You caused quite a stir…" Nick muttered as they headed towards the back. "I had to break up several quarrels tonight."

"I'm sorry." Robin said, blushing a bit, "I didn't think it would be quite that dramatic…"

"Well, considering the news, I won't ban anybody. Was it the truth?"

Robin nodded, blush deepening.

"Good."  
Nick made a gesture, and suddenly Robin was grabbed from behind by one of the bouncers and lifted up on the bar, while Nick clapped his hands for attention. He got it immediately. Robin looked at the man worriedly, not knowing what was going on.

"Listen up everybody, what you heard here tonight is true-" he lifted his hands to stop the murmurs. "However, Gray is not for sale. If he decides otherwise I will hold an auction for the honor… I will _not_, I repeat _not_, accept any bids outside of this event. So start saving your pennies, gentlemen." This was met with laughter and cheers, and Robin blushed again, more than a bit annoyed. As Nick escorted him to his changing room, as Robin needed a shower and a change, the boy turned around and faced him.

"What was _that_ about? I never said-"

"It's still your choice, Gray, don't worry. I just wanted to take some the pressure off me. Leon offered to pay fifty grand for you after your little announcement. If I were less of a man I would have your ass hauled up to a room right now."

Robin's eyes widened a little.

"But an auction means I wouldn't get to _choose_! Besides, I never even told you if I was gay!"

"If you can dance for them, you can fuck them. Think all of the guys here are gay? You don't _have_ to be, to have something shoved up your ass. Some guys here are horny for the money, nothing else."

Robin's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and Nick continued.

"We'll make a lot of money this way, and we'll split it fifty-fifty. But as I said, it's up to you to say _when_… if you're not ready, you're not… but my advice, if you want the best deal, strike while the iron is hot…"

"I…. I'll think about it…" Robin managed at last.

"Do that. And don't run off giving it up to someone in the mean time… if that got out it would be _really_ bad. These are not just nice people we are dealing with, do you understand?"

Robin nodded and Nick gave him an encouraging grin before leaving him alone.

* * *

Robin took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans, cut off so they were barely more than briefs, and an equally short top, which just reached his nipples. As he walked back into the room he noticed that Nick had been right, the pressure had definitely lifted somewhat. He was still getting leers and pats, but much friendlier, and he joined a group at the bar for a moment. He politely turned down a couple of offers of buying him a drink, but accepted a new bottle of water from Tim, the bartender. Red was busy chatting with Lace, one of the male courtesans, but Robin didn't try to butt in. He expected the pair to disappear upstairs soon enough, and he wasn't jealous in the least. Red was here to entertain himself, and Robin wasn't offering.

His eyes roamed the darkness and settled on a specific shadow. Robin swallowed. Every time he saw the man he felt drawn to him, but it was so dangerous. He considered that it might be the danger itself that compelled him; he just couldn't seem to keep away. He had locked eyes with the man across the room on several occasions, sometimes while dancing. He had exchanged nods and a word or two of greeting. He had once even brushed up against him as they passed in a crowd… no more than that, though…

"Hey, Gray?" Robin jumped as he was surprised by the interruptions of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked the person in question with a polite smile. It was one of the regulars, a sandy haired man in his twenties called Sam.

"Me and the guys were talking and we think this auction is unfair…" Sam almost whined, and the rest of the men, including Red, agreed.

"Yeah, it's obvious one of the big shots will get you, we can't compete with that kind of money…" another one added.

"Yeah," Sam continued "So we figured, how 'bout a blowjob? The others will probably hold off for the main event, and anyway, we'll keep it a small affair, right here tonight… how bout it?" Several hopeful eyes met Robin's who nibbled his bottom lip.

"I don't know…" he started.

"Don't mess with him, guys, the boy's a virgin, he probably doesn't even _know_ how to give a blowjob…" Red snickered good-naturedly.

Robin swallowed _that_ one hook, line and sinker.

"I can give you a blow job that will leave you smiling for a _week_…" he snorted, before he realized the trap.

"Really? Prove it."

Robin met the wicked gleam in those green eyes and grinned. He wasn't opposed to this, really… it might be fun.

"You gotta win the auction first, mister…" he chuckled and there were cheers erupting around him again. "Give me your note-pad, Tim?" he asked the bartender, and the man handed him one with the place's logo on it. "This will be a quiet auction. Leave your bids in the tip-jar or something…" Robin said, while jutting down a few words on the note. "You have until closing time tomorrow night, and then Nick will go through them. The winner get's _this_-" he waved the note he'd written around and those seeing it chuckled "-which he will be able to use at his convenience. No pooling of resources! I know you, Red, and if you team up with a few mates to ensure you get the deal I will _not _blow you all… this is for _one_ person only… clear?"

"Sheesh, you sound so _bossy_…" Red muttered, and got a few laughs. Robin bit the inside of his cheek. He _had_ gotten in to "leader-mode" there for a while…

"Sorry, love, just wanna make sure everyone plays by the rules… for _once_…" he added using his softer 'voice-a-la-Gray' and blew the thief a kiss.

"You got it, baby… for _once_…" Red grinned. "And why until tomorrow night? Why not just tonight?"

"Cause I won't _be_ here tomorrow… and it will give you some more time to smash your piggy-bank…" Robin smiled and licked his lips. Cy and BB had decided that they should have a movie night tomorrow, and Robin couldn't very well miss that without looking suspicious.

Red suddenly stood up.

"If you will all excuse me, I'll have to balance my checkbook. Care to help me out, Lace?"

"I'll be delighted, Red." The darker man chuckled, and they disappeared up the stairwell, probably deeply engrossed in thoughts of personal finances. Or not.

* * *

The staff soon had to get more notepads, as everyone grabbed one and there was a scribbling and scheming beginning that would probably last until the time ran out. Robin grinned to himself, and again his eyes searched for a certain shadow. He found his target, and, feeling a bit too giddy, Robin slowly sauntered over. He would find out now, for once and for all, if Slade was interested.

"Good evening, sir. Enjoying the show?" Robin asked softly as he reached the man, craning his neck back to be able to meet that single gray eye. That spellbinding color that could shift between ice cold and smoldering in an instant.

"Quite." Slade nodded.

Robin smiled sweetly on the outside, but on the inside he was cursing the conversation skills of this man.

"Anything … _particular_… you like?" Robin internally winced as he heard himself fishing.

"This brandy is a rather good year, I must say." Slade nodded at the glass in his hand.

Robin couldn't stop a small snort from escaping, and glared up at the smirking man when he realized that Slade had been teasing him.

"Well, I'll make sure Nick hears that, then…He'll be delighted…" Robin smirked slightly and turned as if to leave.

"You like the cage, don't you?" Slade purred behind him and Robin looked back over his shoulder with a rather hungry grin. It froze for a moment as the man continued "It sure makes you sing very prettily."

Robin regained his composure quickly. The bird-comment wasn't far-fetched, after all he _had_ been in a cage… and sometimes he did work it dressed in feathers…

"You should come closer sometimes… to really… _listen_…" Robin suggested.

"I don't share." Slade stated dryly.

"Pity… I'm sure it would make me sing _louder_…" Robin purred and walked away, swinging his hips teasingly. He felt rather pleased with himself, now being as sure as he could be that Slade did in fact desire him. It was troubling, though, at the same time. No… he better stay away…

"Not so fast."

Robin gasped as his arm was caught and he was swung around. Suddenly he found himself pressed up against the wall. There were several moves he could make to escape from this position, but he didn't dare. Slade would know. Instead he just let himself be held, pushing his hands rather uselessly against the man's chest.

"You… you wanted something… else?" Robin asked, trying to get the cockiness back in his voice, which yet trembled a bit.

"Yes… _Gray_, was it?"

Robin nodded.

"Well, Gray… don't play too roughly with the other children… consider yourself spoken for."

All sorts of bells and firecrackers went off in Robin's head, a virtual cacophony of sound and emotions.

"I'll be glad too, sir…" Robin purred, tilting his head back as far as he could, determined to look the man in the eye and show no fear. "But you heard the rules… to _have_ me… you will have to put your money where your mouth is…"

"I can think of other uses for it…" Slade purred back, leaned down, and his lips brushed Robin's. The boy hesitated; he had never kissed any customers, other than quick, innocent, teasing pecks. He had a feeling that wasn't what Slade would demand. As the lips brushed his again, though, he parted his own with a sigh, waiting for the kiss to deepen…

"Is there any trouble?" Nick's voice cut in and Slade withdrew, leaving Robin groaning softly in frustration.

"Not at all, Nick…" Slade said coolly. "I was merely bidding Gray here goodnight. I will see you soon." he added to Robin, who nodded a bit numbly, having a hard time finding his tongue, probably because he fervently wished it to be in the man's mouth at the moment. Slade disappeared towards the exit and Robin's eyes followed him until the shadows swallowed the man.

"Gray? Gray, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Oh… sorry, no…" Robin blinked, and the dazed expression on his face made his boss chuckle.

"I just told you to be careful with that one, kid… I don't think you want him to win the main auction…"

"Why not?" Robin objected, as that was a very enticing thought at the moment.

"There are men that will leave you begging for more after your first time…" Nick said slowly "_That_ man…. he might just leave you begging…"

Robin glanced back towards the exit with a curious little smile on his face.

_I wouldn't be so sure of that, Nick… I wouldn't be so sure…_

_  
To be continued… most likely… ;o)_

**A/N:** Robin is in troooooouble… It's a dangerous situation, isn't it? Does Slade know? What is he likely to do if he does? And if he doesn't?

So how did you like the auction-bit? Any ideas? I know the chapters are short, I usually write longer, but I REALLY want to give you a chance to influence this story, and if I run away with it on my own, you won't get that chance… I now have a few of my own scenes I know I will probably write, but still, no real story…

Don't hesitate if you have any crazy suggestions or if you want the characters to act completely differently, just let me know… I CAN'T cater to everyone's need, but ideas not used here might appear later… I'll save them all…

Example: when Robin was grabbed by the bouncer… what did you think would happen? Will Nick (the owner) really stick to his deal or will he be greedy? Or maybe pressured? I have nothing like that planned (or I wouldn't tell you… ;o) ) but ideas like that are welcome…

Oh, sorry about the multitude of names… please don't see them as OC's, but in a "private" club like that there are many people and Robin should know most of them by name… I will probably mess up the names as well… Don't pay any attention to them… pha, if you have any OC's of your own that you might want to do a cameo, send me the name and description, I might do it just to amuse myself… Any villans or other characters you would like to pass through? No one who would recognize Robin, mind you…

Please review, and if you have any ideas, add them…

/Wynja


	3. Blue

Disclaimer: the Titans and whatever are not mine… I'm very upset about that so please don't bring it up…

**A/N: **Lookie here! Can it be? Yes, it IS another chapter! Despite my pesky job and more afternoon thunderstorms, here it is…

A big THANK YOU to all you amazing people who has reviewed and suggested plotlines! The result is a combination of your brains and mine… scary, no? After some hard thinking, I now have a ghost of an idea what I want to do, but more suggestions are always welcome!

**  
Innocent Games ****3: Blue**

"Man, this day was _crazy_!" Cyborg complained as he plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, it was like every low-life in the city just realized that he was late with the rent or something…" Beast Boy agreed and collapsed next to his friend.

Robin chuckled, getting a strange look from the green changeling, which turned into a grin. His leader had actually laughed at one of his jokes? Wow… he had to try that one on Raven…

"Hey Rae, I said it was like-"

"I heard you fine." the empath cut BB off, before sinking down in the couch as well. She was too tired to even _think_ about levitating.

Robin joined his team on the couch and soon Starfire was there as well, offering them a bowl of popcorn sprinkled with mustard.

"Err… no thanks, Star… we'll make out own batch…" Beast Boy said, looking a bit greener than usual.

Robin was staring into space, feeling guilty and amused at the same time, and didn't realize that he had taken a handful of popcorn before the mustard burned his tongue.

_Well, serves me right… _he thought to himself, desperately trying to drown the taste with a can of soda, as his team giggled at him. He very well knew the reason for the elevated crime-rate today, and thankfully, no one had been hurt… They had even run into Red X, but that wasn't something unusual, the thief was very active these days.

_If I agree to the other auction, I will do it the same night… I don't care if Nick __wants to drag it out to get more cash…_ he decided. He wondered who the winner of tonight's auction would be… he wouldn't find out until tomorrow night, and that seemed soooo far away.

"Robin? Hello?"

"Oh, huh? What?" Robin blinked and looked over at Cy.

"Werewolves, Vampires or zombies, man?"

"I… uhh… Werewolves?"

"Okay, that settles it, 'Dog Soldiers' it is!"

The movie started, and it didn't take long for Starfire to curl up beside him. Robin put an arm around her protectively and breathed in her scent. He liked her. He wasn't in _love_ with her, and not really that_ attracted_ to her-

_Although she has a nice rack and I wouldn't mind finding out what's under that skirt…_ he thought and then grinned as he mentally bashed himself. _Such lewdness! I definitely hang out with the wrong crowd too much…_ he smirked. He hadn't really _meant_ it anyway. He respected Starfire and his whole team, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself. She seemed to like _him_, though, but she was too shy and insecure in these matters to really cause a problem. Robin tried to tell himself that he wasn't leading her on, but he also wasn't telling her off… his whole team would find that out easily, as both the girl's moods seldom went unnoticed, and then he would have to answer the questions from the _guys_. And _that_ would be awkward. He fully intended on telling his team that he was gay… or bi… or whatever, at _some_ point, but he really needed time to figure it out for himself first. Nick's words had really shaken him. Robin knew he was a little bit…_ disturbed_… when it came to the matter of getting attention, but could it we that he even wasn't really interested in _men_?

"AAAAHHH!"

Robin jumped a foot in the air and BB snickered.

"Robin got scaaaared!"

_Damn straight, but that was from Starfire's scream, not the movie…_ Robin thought darkly to himself, muttered something as a reply to BB and threw a pillow at him. Yes, he might be the leader of the group, but he had the right to act childish as well, thank you very much. _What were they watching again?_ Robin focused on the screen. Ah, yes. Werewolves. Furry, yellow-eyed things. Pffttt…. a ton of muscle and a single gray eye, _that_ was scary… Robin's mind settled down to explore some nice and rather curious thoughts that had appeared all of a sudden, and ignored the movie. It was strange how he only seemed to focus on Slade's eye and body… Robin frowned to himself. The face that went with it wasn't bad, not bad at all. Very strong and masculine… Craggy… no smiles allowed. Smirks, sneers and growls aplenty, sure, but Robin wondered what Slade would look like with a genuine smile on his face. Thinking of things that might _make_ Slade smile, though, was a bit unsettling… Would he smile if he found out? What would happen then? It easily could destroy Robin, that was for sure… but he knew Slade's face… was that a curse or an asset? Would that make him a greater threat? Sure, Slade went mask-less at 'Not', but that was amongst a selective crowd and he always seemed to keep to the shadows…

"Robin?"

"I think he's traumatized, Rae…"

"The movie wasn't _that _scary, BB…"

"Eh, what? Oh… it's over?" Robin looked up, confused.

"Yeah, dude, for like fifteen minutes!"

"Sorry… I kinda zoned out…"

"No kidding?"

"Just tired, 'kay? See you in the morning…"

"Yeah… but if it's this crazy tomorrow, I'm taking the day off…" Beast Boy muttered and yawned.

* * *

The next day was actually unnaturally quiet for a Friday, but the team was thankful, as they worked out the kinks in their bodies from the rough day before and tended to whatever bruises they had gotten. Robin was slightly on edge, trying to occupy himself to make the hours pass quicker. Still, he didn't feel quite ready as the time came to leave.

Robin arrived at the club early and took his time changing. He finally settled for a pair of black leather pants and a slim, dark red, silk shirt. He had decided not to perform until a bit later this evening, as he was too curious about the winner of the auction. Dressed like this he looked rather proper, well… at least _pricy_, and that was what he wanted… the winner wouldn't want him to look cheap, because he had a feeling that he hadn't been. Otherwise Robin enjoyed looking slutty… he didn't care much about what other people might think, he enjoyed showing off his body and he knew that he could do that while being true to his own values and ideals.

As he entered the club it was already starting to fill up. More eyes than usual swivelled to follow him as he made his way over to the bar, where Nick stood.

"Here he is, the little troublemaker…" Nick greeted him and Robin's eyebrows rose.

"What in the world did I do _now_?" he asked innocently.

"Well, I had to stay behind for two hours last night, going through the bids…" Nick muttered, but there was a grin lurking in the corners of his mouth.

"Come on… there couldn't have been _that_ many…" Robin snorted. 'Not' had around 200 active members in total, but all of then hadn't been there that night. That number also included women, and of course not all men were gay or bi, either, even if they seemed to be more common here. Robin suspected that something in this atmosphere made people brave enough to try something different from time to time… In total, Robin thought that maybe 30 or 40 people might bid on him of the ones that had been present. He told Nick this and the man shrugged.

"Yeah, that's about right, but did you consider second bids? One little bird whispered that he had bid a certain amount, and all the ones that had bid less, upped their bidding… it was crazy yesterday…"

"Tell me about it…" Robin muttered. "Sorry about that…" he added. "Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Duh! Who _won_?" Robin asked curiously.

"Can't tell you."

"What!?"

"Sorry. Can't. You will know when he decides he wants to cash in."

"Not even a _hint_?"

"Nope. But… Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"When he_ does_ want it, whoever he is, you'll _do_ it. You will not even _hesitate_, is that clear? And I hope for your sake you are as good as you bragged about the other night…"

Robin snorted. "I'm _better_. It's not Johnny the Fish, is it…?"

"Even if it's _Control Freak, _you'll do it…"

"C-F is _straight_!" Robin said with some trepidation in his voice. "Please tell me he hasn't switched sides..?"

"As I said, you better not even hesitate… if I hear about any trouble…"

"All right boss, no problem…" Robin sighed.

"Good."

"… a _small_ hint?"

"No."

* * *

Robin's mood was somewhat dampened. He suddenly didn't feel that much in control any more, and that wasn't such a nice feeling. Did Nick _have_ to give him that talk? Robin wouldn't chicken out even if it was Plasmus who had won. Not that that was biologically possible, of course, but still…

He watched as more and more guests arrived. There were men leering at women, women leering at men, and every combination imaginable on the subject. He still wasn't approached by anyone, though, and he started to feel grumpy. He tried to figure out who it might be from the ones that wasn't _there _yet, but that was fruitless. Too many people were moving around.

"Hey sexy…"

Robin spun around to see Red standing behind him with a million dollar grin on his face.

_Thanks god_… Robin thought and returned it.

"Hey handsome… you look happy tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Kicked some Titan butt yesterday…"

"You did _not_… did you?" Robin caught himself at the last moment.

"Sure _did_… well… I got away to brag about it, anyway…"

"Lucky me, huh?" Robin smiled and took a step closer.

"Yup. Well... who's the lucky guy?"

Robin blinked.

"It's not _you_?" he said, the disappointment in his voice obvious.

"Nu-huh… think it was close, though… You are not _too_ upset, are you? If you are, I wouldn't mind a consultation prize...?"

"Pffftt… want something _more_ to brag about? But about the auction… you really don't have a clue?"

"No. You neither?"

Robin muttered something ugly and shook his head.

"Maybe the guy's shy… He'll show up…" Red said, patting Robin's head like he was comforting a dog.

"'Course he will…" Robin smirked.

"Oh, hello there, aren't you a pretty lad?"

Robin turned around and saw a young man he hadn't seen before. He was a rather strange sight with longish bleach blond hair cut in a crazy mullet. He also seemed to like piercings, but Robin was prone to forget all of that and just drown in the sexy Irish accent and the brown eyes.

"Waddaya say then, pretty, fancy a ride?"

"I… umm… I… emm…" Robin stuttered, for once speechless. There was something eerie about this one, something not quite… human? His outfit was as outrageous as some of the worst of Robin's clearly saying 'male slut', and the red collar seemed slightly out of place.

"Gray is off limits, but_ I'm_ game…" Red easily took over, checking the other man out with obvious delight. "The name's Red."

The blond obviously liked what he saw, and smirked, making a shiver half of delight and half of something else, go up Robin's spine.

"Cheers… I'm-"

"Sade! Here!"

Robin saw the man wince slightly, his eyes getting oh-so-much colder.

"Gotta go." he muttered. Robin watched the man who had called and seeing the pale skin, long black hair and regal stance, he again got a feeling that he was looking at something slightly… different.

"Whoa, he's was hot… seems he's spoken for though…" Red commented.

"M-hm" Robin agreed and they looked at each other and grinned.

"We should do his more often. You are the bait and I'm the hook…"

Robin laughed.

"Yeah, lets…" he half turned away to check out the crowd when Red stopped him.

"Oh, and by the way…" Red hooked a finger in one of Robin's belt hoops and pulled the younger teen closer. "I heard you tongue-wrestled with Slade last night…"

"There was no _wrestling_…" Robin objected. "What? Jealous?"

"Very. You should pay equal amount of attention to _all _your customers, you know."

"So?"

"So… you _owe_ me one…" Red pulled Robin even closer and leaned in. Robin grinned, quickly got up on tiptoe and kissed the tip of the thief's nose.

"There. Consider yourself kissed." he chuckled and squirmed out of Red's hold.

"No _fair_!" the thief objected.

"Well, _life_'s not fair… find out who won and you'll get your kiss… besides, I gotta work now…" Robin said and waved as he walked away.

He heard Red grumbling for a moment before calling out;

"Gray! If you wanna make it up to me, you know what to wear!"

"Will do, love… _any_thing for _you_…" Robin smiled over his shoulder.

"Apparently _not_." Red snorted and put his nose in the air.

Robin giggled and winked at him before disappearing to his dressing room.

* * *

A shadow watched from the corner, and it wasn't in the best of moods. Slade hadn't planned on coming in tonight, he might be a regular, but he had better things to do than hang around here all the time. He had to admit that he had visited more frequently, though, after the boy had started working here.

He should know better than to get that close to Red X. Slade could accept what happened during the performances, _barely_, but didn't the boy remember that he was claimed? Slade would have to change that…

* * *

Robin did as Red wished and put on the thief's favourite outfit, a long-sleeved black top and matching narrow pants that were both completely covered in rips and gashes. There were more holes than fabric, Robin suspected. Red loved them because the 'only on top' rule was very easy to 'accidentally' disobey with clothes like this. Add to that that Robin couldn't wear any underwear, except perhaps a thong, and he wouldn't wear those, in this outfit, since there were a few rips across the seat of the pants as well…

Being a bit put off at not knowing who the man was, Robin gave the performance of his life at the pole that night. He had every intention of having the winner standing beneath the podium waving the damn note as soon as he finished. That didn't happen. There were a lot of people, a rather wild crowd in fact, but no one approached him regarding the auction, other when to ask him who had won.

Robin shrugged to himself, deciding to let it go. These were businessmen, if you used the term loosely, and they couldn't make it every night for sure… he grinned at himself as he realized that his ego had taken a hit, though.

_Maybe that is good for me… I should be more humble and careful in this place… I can't let the adrenaline run away with me… _Robin thought, but soon he was pulled into the crowd and the music again, vow forgotten.

As he moved around the room, chatting and flirting, he suddenly ran into a brick wall. The wall had a frown on its face.

* * *

After a day away from the club and after some hard thinking, Robin had every intention of staying away from Slade… as politely as he could, naturally, since the man was a member. He had come to his senses though, realizing that _this_ playmate was far too dangerous, and he didn't want to risk everything he had worked so hard for here in Jump.

"Well, hello again, sir." Robin smiled politely and tried to swerve around the man. Slade wouldn't let himself be brushed off quite so easily, though, and Robin suddenly felt a hand grasp his arm. The grip wasn't painful, but firm enough so that he couldn't move.

"Come with me." Slade said darkly and started walking. Robin had little choice but to follow, led by the grip on his elbow, and as he really didn't want to make a scene, he made sure that it looked like he was merely being escorted. Slade led him to a quiet corner of the club.

Robin wondered if Slade could have been the winner. True, he hadn't been within earshot when the offer had been made and he had left soon after, but he might very well have found out last night. Robin wasn't sure if he wanted him to be… yes, his curiosity and his libido were both very much for it, but his brain was firing off warning signals like mad. It wouldn't hurt to ask, though…

"This doesn't happen to be about the unofficial auction, is it?" he smiled enquiringly.

"Are you so eager to get on you knees in front of some random man?" Slade growled, and Robin's smile froze for a moment. He wouldn't let himself be judged like that, though.

"Is that sour grapes I smell on your breath, sir?" he retorted, his smile sweeter than ever.

Slade snorted.

"I thought I made myself clear the other night, and still I see you much to close to Red X tonight."

Robin laughed like he thought Slade was kidding. He knew, and his stomach was in knots over it, that the man was _not_, though. He had to make Slade lose interest, or at least lighten up a bit, or this could get ugly.

"Sir, I'm flattered, but we have barely been properly introduced-"

"I'm Slade, you're mine. Something else you needed to know?"

"Sir… Slade… I don't want any trouble-" Robin tried using his meekest, most sensible voice.

"Good. I don't expect any." Slade interrupted him, and sat down in a booth, dragging Robin down into his lap.

Robin seethed. _He_ played, _he_ wasn't the _toy_! He was aware that some customers might see him as a plaything, but Robin viewed it the other way around. _They_ entertained _him_, and he liked it. This, though, was too much for the proud hero. As he couldn't get up, he turned around instead, straddling the man's legs. If he couldn't talk some sense into the man, he would charm him. The important thing was that Slade would let him go for now, and Robin could think about what to do about this later. Preferably back at the Tower. With his door locked.

He let his arms come up and encircled Slade's neck, letting his hands play with the man's hair. The absurdity of the situation made Robin want to laugh. He settled for a smile, though.

"I feel guilty, getting all your attention like this…" Robin purred. Slade had his hands on the boy's thighs, and they were slowly sliding up his hips.

"Don't. You deserve it…" Slade chuckled, and one hand found its way under Robin's torn top, and slid across his stomach. Robin wondered if he should remind the man of the rules, but he had a feeling that Slade already knew about them. "You have a good build for your frame. You work out a lot." The man said, and it wasn't a question.

"Well, you have no idea how demanding the pole can be…" Robin grinned naughtily and winked.

Slade chuckled again, more relax and in a better mood now. Robin decided it was time.

"If you keep that up I won't be able to perform… and it's almost time…" Robin softly protested, and not untruthfully, because Slade's fingers had found his nipples.

"What if I want to keep you here…?" Slade asked.

"But I _want_ to dance… for _you_…" Robin had leaned in, his lips only millimetres from Slade's. "Besides, if I don't, I'll get fired, and I'll never see you again…" he pouted, drawing back a bit.

"We can't have that, can we?" Slade smirked.

"No, _sir_…" Robin said seriously, his eyes very wide.

"Scamp…" Slade chucked, but released him. "Very well. But you better be thinking of me."

"Always, Slade…" Robin grinned and slipped off the man's lap.

Robin walked away almost feeling lucky to be alive.

_I have to talk to Nick or something…_he decided, but soon he had other things on his mind. He danced in a floor cage again, but this time without the cuffs. He enjoyed reaching out and pulling people closer as well as playfully swatting hands away. Red X walked by and Robin quickly grabbed him. He then swiftly lifted himself up, holding onto the bars ot the roof of the cage, and slipped his legs through, winding them around Red's hips. The thief grinned.

"I'm popular today, aren't I?"

"Only if you let me who it is…" Robin grinned back, grinding the two of them together through the bars.

"Sorry love, I have no idea… no one does…" Red said, looking so annoyed that Robin couldn't help but chuckle. It was clear that the young man had really _tried_.

"Ahhh… a pity… and I had looked forward to that kiss…" Robin pouted and let Red go, haughtily turning his back on him and paying all of his attention to the guests at the other side of the cage. After hearing Red's mutters of protest, Robin took pity on the thief and flashed him a smile, promising to make it up to him later.

* * *

Robin danced in the cage the rest of the night, making sure he looked over at Slade's corner now and then to let the man know that he hadn't forgotten him. He had no intention of being dragged away by Slade again, though, and as his 'shift' ended and Nick escorted him to his dressing room, Robin decided he had had enough for tonight.

"I'm cutting the night short." he told Nick quietly. His boss seemed surprised, since Robin usually hung around and spent some time with the guests. "I have a headache…" Robin clarified.

"That's fine. Sure you don't want to say goodbye, though?"

"No… if anyone asks, apologize for me, will you?"

Nick nodded and was about to turn around when Robin thought of something.

"Hey, Nick… the winner… Was he here tonight?"

"No hints, Gray." His boss laughed, and ignored his employees' cursing.

_To be continued… I swear!_

**  
****A/N: **Sorry about the rather boring chapter… well… not much _action_ in it anyway… the next chapter will have more, though… since this isn't going to be a long story, things will start happening more quickly… I still haven't come up with en ending, I only have a sort of point-of-no-return…

The blond man, Sade, belongs to GraysonGirl. He is one of her role-play characters and wanted to meet Robin, so… I can't deny him anything, really… the man with him, Ronan, belongs to her too. (trying not to be jealous). I can't write an Irish accent, (can't write any English accents… can write Swedish accents, but that won't help here…) but I tried a little bit… I don't know how Ronan and Sade would act either, really (because SOMEONE hasn't finished the story behind the roleplay, which I am dying to read!) If you want to find out more about these characters, though, and see what they look like, visit GG's gallery on DA… Since I fell in love with them I have tried to paint them as well, so there are two pics in my gallery as well, but for the real ones and some background story, go to Graysongirl's!

Please review, and don't forget to leave suggestions if you have 'em!


	4. Green

Disclaimer:

Not mine.

**A/N:** New chapter! Long chapter! Please enjoy.

**  
Innocent Games ****4: Green**

The next day Robin was grateful for coming home early the night before, because when the alarm went off it was very serious. Fire.

The Titan's arrived at the scene at an amazing speed, but it was clear that there was nothing they could do to save the building. Inside, though, voices were screaming for help. Little voices. Children.

"Titans _go_!" Robin ordered and they all ran into the inferno. Robin's chest swelled with pride as he realized that his team remembered all the times they had practised for this eventuality. Raven threw up shields to make sure they weren't hit by falling debris, Cy was scanning for life signals and Beast Boy had turned into a gorilla, clearing the way to the nearly collapsed stairwell with the help of Starfire.

"Third floor, five of them!" Cy cried out over the roar of the fire.

The heat and the smoke were terrible, and Robin slipped his breathing mask on.

"You are too heavy to get up there, Cy, get out and talk to someone, find out if they think there might be more people here." Robin ordered, while grasping Starfire's hand.

"Let's go! BB, don't turn into anything heavy up there, let's just get the kids out the window!"

Robin let himself be carried by Starfire, as he didn't want to use his jump-cord in here. They quickly found the right room and five crying children.

"Rae, try to seal off the door, we are getting those windows open and I don't want the fresh oxygen to make this worse… " Robin explained quickly before bending down to pick one of the kids up.

"It's okay, you are safe now." he told them. "Are there anyone else here?"

"M-Mister Jacobs…" an older child hulked and pointed to another room. "The-the door is locked and-and- he won't come out…"

Robin nodded at Starfire, letting her know to take a look, and with BB's help they got the window's open. BB jumped out and turned into a pterodactyl in the air. With Robin's help he grabbed two of the younger kids in his claws and took off.

Starfire came out of the adjoining room, after having to break the door down, but one look at her face told Robin that the man inside was beyond help. He wondered briefly about that, but he had kids to save.

"Star, can you take two? I think Raven is pretty maxed out. I'll take this one…" he said, indicating the small boy in his arms.

Starfire nodded and without daring to wait another second, Robin took a firm hold of the child and jumped. Judging his actions perfectly he shot his grapple hook at the next building and managed to swing down quite gently. As soon as he landed he was met by a crowd and he handed the child over to a woman in the front, who thanked him profoundly. Robin had already stopped listening, though, and was heading back towards his team.

"Cy? What do we know?"

"Orphanage. All kids accounted for, but the manager is missing."

"That wouldn't happen to be a Mr. Jacobs, would it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… sorry, but I think the fire claimed him…" Robin said sadly. _If they only had come a bit sooner!  
_  
"Forgive me, but I do not." Starfire interrupted, and Robin turned to her.

"No?"

"No… because… fires do not make human's heads fall off, do they?"

In spite of being half baked, Robin suddenly turned cold.

"No, Star… not _usually_…" he spun around, letting his eyes quickly roam over the alleys and rooftops. Catching the merest hint of a movement on a roof a few buildings away, he instantly started running.

"Make sure the fire doesn't spread! I'm gonna check something!" he yelled back towards his bewildered team.

* * *

He landed quietly on the building next to the one where he had seen the movement. He knew whoever it was who was up here had seen him coming. The question was, would they run or would they attack? Another movement two rooftops over told Robin he had a runner. Taking off after his prey the boy grinned to himself. He loved his job.

Moments later he was considering visiting the unemployment office, though. The shadow he had seen had vanished. He was sure he was getting closer and then… nothing… Robin muttered to himself. One would think that being on a roof gave a great view, but since this was the older part of town there were plenty of chimneys, as well as ventilation pipes and all kinds of odd ends and corners. Robin turned one of them and almost impaled himself on a bloody sword.

"Sloppy, Robin." the masked man tutted.

Jumping back, out of Slade's immediate reach, Robin snarled.

"Started playing with knifes, Slade? Watched too many ninja-movies?"

"Actually, the swords are my first choice when it comes to weapons… Guns demand very little skill." the man said calmly, moving slightly more into the open.

"And it took skill, did it? To slaughter that poor man?"

Slade chuckled.

"Touché, Robin. No, it was fairly simple."

"Was there a reason, or did you just feel like it?"

The man actually shrugged.

"Business."

"He ran an _orphanage_, damnit, what did he ever do to you?" Robin whipped out his bo-staff, extending it. He knew it would be as effective as a wet noodle against Slade's sword, but it felt good _holding_ it at least.

"He overstepped his boundaries."

"Oh, I see…. yes, _clearly_ he had to die. Sorry I bothered you…" Robin snorted. "You will not get away with killing innocent men in my city, Slade."

"Innocent?" Slade chuckled. "What if I told you that he _really_ enjoyed running that orphanage, Robin? Especially the boys ward?"

Robin swallowed, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Yeah, right, Slade. And you are suddenly the defender of children? I'm touched." Robin was merely stalling for time now, hoping one of his team-mates would wonder what was keeping him soon.

"Hardly." the man chuckled again. "But he had something of mine…"

"What?"

The man moved so quickly that Robin barely saw it. The tip of Slade's sword came to rest much too close to his face. But Robin wasn't staring at the sword itself, but on what was now skewered on its tip… a small piece of paper with the words 'I O U 1 B-job /Gray'.

It seemed like an eternity before Robin could tear his eyes away and look up at Slade. There was not even any point denying it, Slade _knew_. The man retrieved the note from the sword and tilted his head.

"Cat got you tongue? I really _hope_ not…. you see, this man won the auction… he didn't really have the money though, so he simply decided to cash in on the insurance. He called a few kids up to his office, waited for the fire to take hold and had planned to bring them out, making him the big hero. That would not only make the insurance people more willing to pay, the charity money would be pouring in. Alas, I had other plans and waited for him in his office. Must admire his resolve, though…" Slade added as an afterthought.

Robin still could only stare at the man, feeling numb. His world, well _both_ of them, was about to collapse around him… just because of one stupid little note.

"As I now have this, I expect the debt to be paid." Slade said sternly. "So what are you waiting for?"

Robin suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"What?_ Here_? _Now_? No."

"I'm not sure this allows you to _say_ no…" Slade said, sounding like he was pondering the question.

Robin's shoulders slumped. He was screwed. He knew it.

"I'll be at the club tonight, Slade." he said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Agreed."

Robin was slightly surprised and looked up, but the man had vanished.

_

* * *

_

I hate when people do that…

Robin thought to himself, before turning around, almost being knocked over by a green bird.

"What was that? That was Slade!" BB said as soon as he had transformed, not noticing that he was answering his own question. "You were just_ talking_ with the guy?"

"Did you notice the sword at my throat?" Robin growled.

"No?" BB said, looking puzzled. Robin realized that Slade had pulled the sword away after showing him the note.

"Well, he had one. He killed that guy."

"What?! Then why-"

"Slade told me something important… come on, let's go." Robin put a stop to any more questions by simply jumping off the building. As he landed by the destroyed orphanage a few minutes later he quickly located the police officer in charge and told him everything Slade had told him. Well. Not _everything_, he left the personal bits out, but he made sure the rest went on record so these kids, if Slade had told the truth, would get help.

Rejoining the Titans he faced four pairs of questioning eyes. Clearly BB had told them about what he had seen.

"_Yes_, it was Slade…" Robin started and then told them the same story he had told the officer. The others had barely time to nod before the alarm went off again.

"Guess who?" Cy said dryly after checking the data. "It's Red X."

"Oh, for fucks sake…" Robin started, but stopped himself as he heard a gasp. His team's eyes were even wider now. "Oh, get over it!" Robin snarled. "Where to, Cy?"

"High street."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Robin was not exactly focussed, and that might explain why he an hour later found himself struggling to get out of the red, sticky mess the thief's' shurikens had turned into.

"When I'll get a hold of him…" Robin muttered, helping Beast Boy up as well. He realized he might see the annoying teen at the club tonight and cursed under his breath. He_ didn't _want to think about tonight…

"Dude, I hate this!" BB complained, trying to get most of the stuff off. "Can't we take a break now? Pizza?"

"You_ really_ want to eat something sticky after this?" Raven asked dryly. She had suffered the least as she had managed to slip back into a wall before she was hit.

"Pizza's always pizza!" BB grinned, making the others sigh.

"All right, pick some up then…" Robin said. "I'm going back to the Tower. I need a shower."

* * *

It wasn't until early evening the Titans saw their unusually hostile leader again, when Robin was digging through the fridge, trying to find something fit for human consumption.

"Robin? Please, why do you have the grumps?" Starfire asked carefully.

Robin sighed. He knew from experience that his team wouldn't stop harassing him until he had spilled his guts, and he couldn't have then knocking on his door when he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Star…" he said, giving up his search. Whatever Starfire had cooked last night had eaten everything else. "It's just… Slade brings out the worst in me, you know… he really _gets_ to me and Red X didn't make it better… I guess I'm just having a bad day…" Robin added.

_Yeah, the day from hell for a hero…_ he thought darkly to himself. He had no idea it would get twice as bad in only a few hours.

"I do understand, friend." Starfire said softly.

_As if._ Robin snorted to himself, still in a foul mood.

"Thank you. Actually, I think I'll head to bed early…" he said out aloud. "Let's do something fun tomorrow, though… what do you want to do?"

"Oh, perhaps a pic and nic at the beach?" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah! Beach volley ball!" Cy added.

"I'm not cleaning the sand out of your systems this time, dude…" BB warned his friend. "And there will be a lot of if, 'cause I will kick. Your. Metal. Ass.

"Oh. Beach. Great." Raven muttered, but Robin knew she would go, and later admit she had a nice day.

"Then it's settled." Robin said, forcing himself to smile. "But tonight I have a headache and a bad mood to deal with… 'Night…"

"Have a good night, Robin!" Star called after him, and he nodded.

_Good night… yeah, right…_

* * *

There were still a few hours left until he could leave, so Robin plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. This was so messed up! He had been prepared for the fact that it might have been Slade who won the auction, and frankly, he would have thought that was kinda… nice… a very _naughty_ kinda nice, but still… he _was_ attracted to the man, after all, there was no denying that… But Slade finding out had changed everything… Slade _knew_…. Robin groaned. How long? At least since before the man approached him, Robin figured. And Robin had been _flirting_…. Aaaahhhhrrrrggg! If there was any justice in the world he should be dead by embarrassment by now, damnit! Slade would just love seeing him like this… the man probably expected him to beg… to argue with Nick about the fact that Slade hadn't actually _won_ the note in the auction… Robin would have loved to do that, and he thought Nick might agree with him, but there was this _little tiny_ problem of Slade knowing who he was… and Robin had no idea how the man would use that.

_Maybe I'll better start packing..._

Robin suddenly pressed his jaws together until they creaked. He would _not_ let Slade gloat! He would _not_ grovel. He would pay the debt and then Slade would see that Robin, if he _agreed_ to be a toy, at least was a toy with a really, _really_, big warning label.

Robin felt a small smirk play on his lips._ They_ needed _him_, not the other way around… That's how it had always been. Why change that? If Slade played the identity-card the man would lose him, Robin would make sure he knew that…

_You might just find out, Slade... that __I__ own YOU…_

* * *

Finally at the club, Robin decided to wear a pair of faded green cut off jeans, and a red short t-shirt that showed off his stomach and was riddled with bullet-holes. The choice of colour was deliberate. If Slade wanted him as Robin, he wouldn't hide his colours, the boy figured…

_I'm not ashamed of __who I am, and I will NOT act like it…_

Nevertheless, Robin still had to take a very deep breath before walking into the club, and his nerves were worn thin.

He quickly scanned the room, but couldn't see Slade. Nick, however, was walking towards him, looking displeased.

"Hey, Gray… bad news…the one who won the auction… he's dead."

"I know. Slade told me. He has the note." Robin said truthfully. He had to explain this to Nick anyway, before the man suggested another auction.

"I see." Nick looked like he wanted to ask some more questions, but didn't. What his staff did on their personal time wasn't his concern, as long as it didn't affect their work. "Well, I will ask him for the sum he bid to make it valid." Nick decided, all business.

"Oh… so he _did_ bid on me?" Robin couldn't help but grin.

"Of course." Nick looked surprised that Robin had doubted it "But the winner came in late and bid a ridiculous amount… I don't think he was quite… sane…"

"Ridiculous?" Robin chuckled "I can't imagine what _that_ might have been…?"

"Two hundred thousand dollars for a _blowjob_… if _that_ isn't crazy, I don't know what is…"

Robin made a little hiccupping noise.

"I... wow… yes… crazy…"

And because of it, around fifty kids had lost what little they had.

_I really have a good impact on the community, don't I?_ Robin shook his head as he entered the stage.

* * *

Robin's performance that night was good, mainly because he wanted to show Slade, if the man had appeared, that he wasn't bothered… which naturally wasn't at all true, but acting like it helped. His heart wasn't in it, though.

He suddenly spotted Slade coming in, and almost lost his grip on the pole. He watched Nick walk up to him, and after a few seconds Slade nodded and handed the man an envelope. Robin knew what that meant. He had been bought. Giving the crowd beneath the podium his full attention, he completely ignored the secluded corner where he knew Slade would be, pretending he had never seen the man at all. That only lasted as long as his performance, however, and if Robin thought he would be able to slip away into the crowd afterwards, he was sourly disappointed.

"Gray! Slade wants to see you." Nick shouted the moment Robin jumped off the stage.

"Nu-huh, I saw him _first_…" Red grinned, coming up to them. "Good show, baby, but you seemed a bit preoccupied… is it because you have a crush on me? Can't stop thinking about me, can you?"

Robin laughed, but then he remembered that he was supposed to be pissed off at the thief from earlier that day. It was perhaps a bit unfair to Red, but hey…

"Yes, but you never buy me any flowers, so I have moved on…" Robin said, with a mockingly regretful tone. "My heart_ is_ breaking, naturally, but I have to do it… for _me_… Goodbye my love…" he added, with a hand dramatically thrown over his eyes like he was in tears, and he hurried away. He was able to pick up a:

"All right, so are tulips okay?" before he got out of earshot. This is why he arrived at Slade's booth grinning.

"In a good mood, Robin?" Slade asked, looking somewhat intrigued.

"Oh yes, I _have_ been looking forward to_ this_…" Robin smiled rather coldly now. "And call me Gray."

"No one can hear us, Robin… your secret is safe… for now…"

"Do you wanna talk of have the best experience of you life? Your choice…" Robin cut him off, not wanting, or _needing_, to hear any threats right now.

"So sure of yourself? Well…" Slade moved in a few seats into the booth. "Get under the table, then…"

This rattled Robin a bit and he glanced around.

"We _do_ have rooms here, you know? Or I could show you a nice romantic corridor? Storeroom? Janitors' closet?"

"They all sound nice, but let's save them for later, shall we?" Slade chuckled. "Are you shy? I've asked Nick to make sure we are not disturbed…"

Robin glanced back again and noticed that Bill and Bull, the twin bouncers, had taken up positions, making sure no one entered this area. They _did_ have privacy, especially in the dark booth, and Robin figured that this was another way Slade tried to throw him off balance.

_Well screw you, Mister… it won't be that easy…_

"You are so _considerate_…" Robin snickered, and, eyes on Slade, he took a step forward and sank down on his knees, pushing the table aside to make room. He ran his hands up the man's thighs and down again, parting his knees. Slade wore a nice pair of dressy slacks and Robin found it slightly amusing how the man could wear a tight spandex and Kevlar outfit, but apparently wouldn't even put on fitted jeans in private. He chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Slade wanted to know.

"Oh, I just realized that I need to take you shopping for some tight leather pants…" Robin purred. "Now lean back and relax… let me take care of you…" to Robin's amazement Slade followed his advice, giving him better access in the process. Robin grinned in his small victory and finally let his hands follow Slade's inseam until they found their target. He could feel the hardening length straining against the cloth, and caressed it teasingly.

"Quite eager, aren't you?" Robin smiled.

"Likewise, I'm sure…" Slade snorted and Robin laughed.

"…you bet…"

Since it was a blowjob, not a hand job, that was promised, Robin unbuttoned the top of the pants, bent forward, and, still looking up at Slade he grasped the zipper in his teeth and pulled down slowly.

Finally freed, Slade's cock almost burst out of its confinement and Robin all but jumped.

"Going commando, Slade?"

"For your benefit, my little bird…"

"Again, you are so considerate… I feel _loved_…" Robin smirked and let his eyes wander down to his target. "Quite a big boy, aren't you…?" he said and wet his lips. Slade didn't comment, but Robin wasn't expecting it. He couldn't help himself, and let his fingers trace the sides of the man's shaft in a feathery touch he knew could drive men mad. As on cue, Slade grunted.

"_Patience_, Slade…" Robin said, his voice full of glee. Moving closer he breathed on the swollen head, alternating between doing it up close and from a distance, so his breath seemed hot or cold. Looking up at the man again, he then stuck his tongue out and ran it all the way from the base of the man's cock to the top. He let it flutter there, probing into the slit, drawing patterns, before moving away again. Robin let himself taste the man. He had learned long ago to be able to ignore both taste and smell when necessary, but with Slade, he had to admit, he didn't need to. Slade was clean, and Robin felt a real pang of gratitude towards the man this time… Slade _could_ have ignored to shower, after all, if he wanted to make this harder on him… but he hadn't. Robin didn't know what that meant, if anything, but he was nonetheless grateful. Robin nibbled now, grazing the silky, sensitive skin carefully with his teeth, letting his tongue out afterwards, soothingly. He was completely preoccupied with the texture, taste and smell, and had almost forgotten about Slade himself.

He finally decided to be merciful, and took the head in his mouth, never breaking eye contact he, in one quick movement, slid his mouth all the way down.

Robin heard Slade gasp, and hummed around the root, eliciting another soft sound from the man.

_Didn't think I knew how to deep throat, did you, Slade?_ Robin grinned to himself, still humming contently. The pressure in his throat was uncomfortable, though, and he started moving his head, sucking first hard, then softly, trying to find what Slade liked best. His hands came up and fondled the man's balls, playing with them, before Robin left the cock for a moment, sucking them into his mouth one at a time. He would feel them tighten, a sure sign that the man was close, and he went back to the cock again. He tried to draw it out a bit longer, but judging by the bit back sounds Slade was making, the man was impatient. Robin let the shaft deep into his throat again, and just as he felt that Slade was about to come, he lifted himself up, only keeping the head in his mouth, and sucked hard.

With a grunt Slade came, ropes of cum hitting the roof of Robin's mouth. He swallowed, making sure that Slade felt him doing so, and sucked again, drawing another, weaker, orgasm from the man's body.

* * *

Robin dutifully cleaned the softening cock with his tongue and made Slade decent again. With a cold smirk he stood up.

"I believe the debt is paid. If you would excuse me?"

Slade snorted, grabbed Robin, and once more he found himself straddling the man's lap.

"_You _are not going _anywhere_, my bird…"

"I_ don't_ belong to you, Slade. Let me go, before I have to call Nick." Robin hissed. He expected Slade to start threatening him but the man just smiled easily.

"There is no need." Slade chuckled and raised his hand. Robin turned his head to see Nick coming over. He relaxed. His boss would set Slade straight.

"What can I do for you?" Nick asked with a smile. Robin saw the little, worried frown, though, and was sure that the man understood the problem.

"I'm interested in Gray, but he seems to have some objections…" Slade said, like he was complaining about some faulty product.

"Is that so?" Nick turned his attention to Robin, and the teen swallowed. Nick didn't seem that understanding at _all_. "Gray, you have only worked here for a few months, and Slade has been a regular since the club opened five years ago. What he wants, he gets. Is that understood? If not, you will have to find another job. I would be sorry to lose you, but these are house rules, and I expect you to follow them."

Robin looked at the man, his jaw having dropped a while back, and he tried to say something when Nick turned back to Slade. "However, I'm sure you are aware of the promised auction, and I would appreciate if you respected that arrangement. The club wouldn't look good otherwise. Naturally, after the auction, at any time you wish… If I had known that you were this interested beforehand…"

Slade nodded. "Of course I will respect that rule. I would, however, like Gray to be exclusively with me when I am present and he is not performing."

"Naturally." Nick nodded and looked at Robin. "Unless you have any more objections?"

Robin thought quickly. He would love to kick both of them in the face and storm out, but that would mean no more dancing, no more being… _him_… he very well knew that there wasn't any other club like this in the city… The ones there where, were decisively worse, and he doubted he would be a virgin much longer if he went to one of them. Maybe he could work out a deal with Slade if he stayed…

"No sir." he mumbled, and lowered his head. He felt Slade's hands tighten around his waist, and starting to slide up his sides.

"Good. I hope you have at least paid your debt?" Nick continued.

"He did." Slade answered for him.

"And was it to your satisfaction?" Nick asked, sounding like he expected to be told that Robin had bit the man.

"Gray was excellent. I have no complaints."

"Glad to hear it." Nick nodded, sounding somewhat impressed. "Enjoy your evening, Slade."

"I will." the man purred.

As Nick walked away, Robin looked at Slade and growled quietly.

"Slade… the auction…?"

"Yes?"

"_That_, my dear, might not happen in _years_. You might have to wait until I'm actually _legal_…"

"Really?" Slade didn't sound dejected at all. "We'll see about that…"

Robin muttered something under his breath and tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Slade wouldn't have that, though, and tightened his grip, pulling Robin even closer than ever.

Robin remembered his promise to himself that Slade would not own him, _he_ would own _Slade_. He shifted in a way he knew was… stimulating, and gave the man a haughty look. The good thing about this position was that they were more or less of the same height.

"So I am to spend my evenings in your lap? Sounds boring…" Robin drawled.

"Then we'll _make_ it interesting…" Slade chuckled. "I can think of a few things…"

"Me too…" Robin purred, leaning in. Slade's eyebrows rose in a 'what-are-you-trying-to-pull'-fashion. "But, unfortunately, it's time for my other shift." Robin drew back. "And you _will_ have to let me go for that…"

"You will return to me as soon as it's over." Slade ordered, reluctantly letting Robin slip off his lap.

"Naturally… I mean, why _wouldn't _I want to be in a dark, empty corner with you, when there is a great crowd and music at the other side of the room?" Robin smirked and blew the man a kiss. "I'll miss you something dreadful!"

"I'm sure you will…" Slade just smirked and leaned back in the couch, his arms stretched out on the backrests.

* * *

Robin frowned a bit as he walked back. He was purposefully trying to push Slade into letting him know what he had planned to do if Robin didn't obey… the man had barely mentioned any threats yet, though, and before he knew what exactly he was up against, Robin didn't quite know how to handle the situation.

He was supposed to take a hanging cage tonight, something of his day off, but he didn't, because he knew that the more hands that were on him, the more aggravated Slade would be.

Robin soon managed to lose himself in the music and jumped a bit as someone spoke in his ear.

"For you, beautiful…"

Robin opened his eyes and looked up at Red. He looked down at what the teen was holding, and then looked up at him again.

"What is _that_?"

"It's a flower! For you!" Red grinned, waving the rather sad thing around.

"That's not a flower, that's a _weed_… where did you get it?"

Red shrugged.

"Grew in the asphalt out back… _What_? Do you know how hard it is to find flowers at this time of night?"

Robin laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's beautiful, Red…"

"Worth a kiss?" The thief asked hopefully.

Robin hesitated for a moment, but as he_ really_ needed to make an impression on Slade…

"Oh, yes…" he said, tilting his head back. Red looked surprised for a moment before delight took over. Robin felt the other teen's hands caressing his face, and as their lips met, Red's hands slipped into his hair and around his neck, drawing him closer.

The kiss was actually quite spectacular. Red really knew what he was doing, and Robin felt like he should be taking notes. Suddenly it came to an end as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

"Ow!"

"Hang on… you got something in your hair…" Red explained trying to dislodge it.

"Ow-ow-ow- just get it ou-" Robin stopped as he saw what was on the thief's fingers.

_Shit.__  
_  
It was red, it was stickier than chewing gum, and there was no way in _hell _the thief wouldn't recognize it. Robin could only watch as the realization hit Red, his eyes getting wider by the second as they went from Robin to the remains of his own weapon.

"Holy Mother of God, fuck me slowly…" Red whispered.

"I think that was the worst case of blasphemy I have ever heard…" Robin said with awe in his voice. The other teen was beginning to panic, though, and Robin thought quickly. He couldn't afford for Red to start outing him to the rest of the crowd, so he quickly opened the door to the cage and pulled the other boy in.

"You… you… you…" Red stuttered.

"Yes… shut up…" Robin told him, pressing him up against the bars. He kept his mouth close to the other's ear, and it probably looked like they were making out.

"So t_hat's_ how you knew I was planning to steal the sapphire necklace!" Red suddenly exclaimed. Robin thanked the loud music for keeping the conversation private.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that, but the old lady was so attached to it…"

"_I_ heard the crazy bint threw it in the _sea_!"

"Yeah? Well… up to that _point_…" Robin tried.

"I can't freakin´_believe_ it!" Red's eyes were roaming over Robin's body like he had never seen him before. "I mean, I knew that you were _devoted_, but _this_?"

It took a second before Robin understood what Red meant.

"What? No! No, I'm _not_ under cover, you suit-stealing self-centered moron! I come here because I _want _to!"

A few seconds of staring at each other and Red broke out in a grin.

"So you _do_ have a crush on me? How _sweet_… Well, I _get_ it, really… I mean, the danger… the thrill…"

"The idiotic conversations…" Robin continued with a growl. "No, Red, I admit you're hot, but that's _it_…"

Red snorted, clearly stating that he didn't believe a word. The older teen glanced around and then leaned closer to Robin's ear.

"Hey, you know that the one eyed man is Slade, don't you? Shouldn't you stay _well_ away from him?"

"Yeah… I figured… but this morning I found out the he knows who I am too…"

"Ooowww… so_ that's_ why you have been acting like his personal petting-zoo all night?"

"I guess I'm his bitch now or something…" Robin growled darkly.

"Yeah, he _owns_ you…" Red agreed. "Sooo… _what_, exactly, are you going to do to make _me_ keep my mouth shut, huh?" he then grinned and swung them around so Robin now was the one pressed against the bars.

The hero stared up at him desperately.

"No, not you _too_…" he moaned.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** if you didn't pick up the Titanic-reference, I'm disappointed in you and you have to reread this chapter. grin The other thing I "borrowed" might not be so easy to pick up on, though… It was the name of the bouncers: Bill and Bull. They are characters from the very popular Swedish children's books by Gösta Knutsson called "Pelle Svanslös" (Svanslös means "tail-less", "without a tail"). The first book is from 1939 and the story is about a cat called Pelle who comes to the Swedish city of Uppsala. He makes a lot of friends (also cats) but gets bullied by the alley-cat Måns and his two companions Bill and Bull (think Crabbe and Goyle) because he (surprise!) has no tail, since a rat bit it off when he was a kitten… The books have been translated, but I don't know if they have been published in English… if they have, I guess all the names have been changed… well…

About this chapter, then… guess a lot happened, huh? I just let it, since I can't imagine that there will be so many more chapters… it's just that… **I'm a bit stuck again**… I don't exactly know where to go right now… have a few things set up, but… Most of you wants me to keep it on the lighter side, and I want to stay there too, but between Slade and Red, I can't help but think that poor Robin might suffer a bit… depending on their plans…

Robin's attitude, then… I think he will cling really hard to his cockiness, because I think he would break down from the stress without it… but tell me what you think!

**Any suggestions for an ending? **You know I like open ones, but maybe that is lazy… ;o) Please suggest one like "Everybody on earth dies except Slade, Red and Robin, who all suddenly realize that they are straight"…. or something… -grin-


	5. White

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A/N: **YAAAAY! Friday! Sorry, this would have been done SO much faster, but it's hot in Sweden right now, so even THINKING makes you sweat… it's just a temporary heat wave, though… supposed to get cooler this weekend…

Now a correction…. **kitsunechibiko **pointed out to me that the Titanic-necklace was a blue diamond, not a sapphire… I went all "whaaaat?" and checked, and, naturally, kitsunechibiko was right. I bow my head in shame and hope for forgiveness.

Thank you again to everybody who has reviewed and made suggestions! It's so much fun! Surprisingly, many seem to root for Red as the one Robin might end up with… I have yet to take real sides… first I thought this would be a more or les straight (?!) Robin/Slade story with a bit of Red as interest by the side, but the boy is NOT easily disheartened, as you will find out as soon as you start to read:

**  
Innocent Games ****5: White**

Red looked like he had been given an early Christmas present, and Robin couldn't take it anymore. He snarled something ugly, roughly pushed the thief away from him and was out of the cage in a second. Not really thinking, he just ran. As soon as he was out in the street, he could hear that he was being pursued and instead of running to his bike, instinct took over and he climbed the nearest fire escape up to the roof. He ran over four or five rooftops before coming to his senses and stopping. He just stood there, looking out into the night, over the sparkling city and the bay, where the Tower stood in silent vigilance.

"Such a naughty bird…"

Robin didn't even flinch, he had known,_ felt_, the man behind him.

"Red found out." Robin told the man in an apathetic voice.

"Want him dead?"

"Hey, what the hell? I'm standing right here!" a third voice objected.

Robin turned around, and yes… both of his tormentors stood there, actually managing to look _offended_ that he had left.

"I don't want anybody dead. I want to be left _alone_."

"No."

"Not gonna happen." Red agreed, but took a step away as Slade turned to him.

"You, _thief_, will back off." the man said.

"I know his secret _too, murderer_… If I spill my guts, _your_ little fun will be over as well…"

"You might spill your guts, but not it_ that_ sense…" Slade growled.

"Stop it!" Robin stepped in between the two of them, before realizing the absurdity of the situation. "What am I _doing_? By all means, go ahead… kill each other… that would _greatly_ improve my life…" he added, darkly.

"C'mon, angel, lighten up… let's just have some _fun_…" Red pleaded.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the annoying kleptomaniac." Slade said, getting a huff from Red. "This is not the end of the world… at least it doesn't _have_ to be…"

"Shut up, the _both_ of you!" Robin exclaimed. "I know what you _look_ like, and if you even _think _about telling anyone, you'll be in jail within the _hour_… _and_ it will mean that the club is discovered and 80 percent of the guests there will join you… do you really want to do jail time with that crowd when they found out it's _your_ fault they were arrested?"

Red paled, but Slade seemed completely unaffected.

"If you were going to do that, you would have done it a long time ago…" the man said.

Robin turned his back on them, staring out over the city again.

"No, damnit…" he said. "I… I went to the club to be _myself_ for a while… to be _free_… no duties, no expectations… well, you_ ruined_ that, so what do I have to lose now?"

"How about your reputation?" Slade suggested.

Robin laughed harshly.

"So _what_? I'll just move again. A new city… a new name… and if you find me, Slade, I'll just do it all over again. It's not like I haven't done it before…"

"But what will your little friend's say? They _do_ look up to you _so_…" Slade asked mockingly.

"Well, their image of me is not my concern…" Robin answered quietly. The sight of the city lights started to blur.

"Hey, kid… are you _crying_?" Red was suddenly next to him, turning him around. His voice sounded like it was laced with real concern.

"So _what_?" Robin hissed. He _wasn't_, anyway… he was just angry, and tired, and…. "It's not like you would care… you just want to _use_ me."

Red was harshly pushed aside, almost falling over the ledge, and Robin felt his chin grabbed firmly.

"Listen to me…" Slade growled as he lifted the boy's chin until Robin was almost on his toes and wincing in pain. "This might not be exactly what you _want_, but it _is_ what you are going to _get_. Play your cards right and you'll get to _keep_ your little fun _and_ your little friends… I'll even consider letting Red play a bit with you in public, but only to make sure no one _else_ does."

"I don't need your charity, Slade." Red growled, for once sounding really pissed off. "Why don't you let Robin choose?"

"No. Either you agree to guard him for me or you'll stay away completely… if not, you'll die."

Red snorted and Robin could hear him walk away angrily.

_So much for hoping for a knight in shining armor…_ Robin thought sarcastically. He didn't blame Red though… he had even less chance against Slade than Robin had. He didn't want the thief dead because of him, especially since there were no real feelings involved.

"_So_ sure I wouldn't pick you?" Robin smirked tightly. Suddenly he remembered that he didn't need to act like Gray anymore, and he grabbed Slade's arm, kicking out with his feet at the same time. The next thing he knew he was slammed down on the rooftop and a knee was placed on his chest.

"None of this acting out, Robin." Slade tutted. "We will go back now, and I'll enjoy your company for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow you'll-"

"It's Sunday tomorrow, I don't work Sundays…" Robin interrupted, his voice trailing off as he realized that the thing he had_ objected_ against was the disruption of his _schedule_. "… I work Wednesday to Saturday…" he added, unable to help himself.

Slade chuckled and got up, pulling Robin to his feet with him.

"I guess my bird needs his beauty sleep, right? All right. I told you this wouldn't be the end of the world, and it won't. After tonight, I will see you here Wednesday. You will perform as usual, since I like watching you, and then we'll have a nice time together… I'll talk to Red X, he may be useful, if he can learn to control himself."

Robin was half numb with shock. What was the man saying? Was he attempting to be _reasonable_? How _dared_ he?

"You think I will just roll over for you?" he hissed "Why don't you just rape me and get this morbid little fascination of yours out of your system?"

"Don't insult me!" Slade almost spat. "Don't you think I _would_ already if I was that type of man?"

"Tell me, then! Tell me what type of _man_ you are! You are already _pressuring_ me… do you really think I'm so naïve that I don't know how this is going to _end_?"

Slade smirked, tightening his grip on the boy.

"No, Robin. I _don't _think you know… I don't think you have the faintest clue… not in your wildest dreams…"

Robin was about to snarl something back when Slade kissed him. It was nothing like Red's. It wasn't playful and tingling; it was brutal and scorching, crashing through Robin's defenses like as if they were made of paper.

* * *

Before he knew it he was being dragged away, over the rooftops to the fire escape he climbed up on in the first place.

"Will you climb down on your own, or do I have to throw you over my shoulder?" Slade asked, sounding amused, and Robin came back to his senses, bristling.

"You wouldn't _da_-"

But Slade did. As humiliating as it was, it was also a dizzying position to be in at this height, and Robin didn't have the courage to struggle, as it might make Slade lose his grip. Instead he grabbed onto the man's shirt, calling him all the nastiest things he could think off.

"You are starting to repeat yourself." Slade said dryly when they were half way down.

"Piss off, you son of a bitch!" was Robin's answer.

"Yes. Heard that one too" Slade nodded.

Robin broke off his tirade and became quiet.

"You are unbelievable." he muttered after a moment.

"That I am…" Slade chuckled.

* * *

Five minutes later they were back in the booth, Robin sitting sideways over Slade's lap, leaning back into the corner and, unfortunately, Slade's arm. He was still muttering quietly under his breath now and then, but he felt too emotionally drained to really put up much of a fight. He was disgusted with himself as well as this whole situation. Not to mention the fact that Slade's hand on his inner thigh really felt very, very…

"I wouldn't mind another blow job…" Slade suggested.

"I can_ feel_ that you don't..." Robin smirked and wriggled about a bit. "You know I envy you, Slade? Getting to experience something like that? If I was limber enough to comfortably do that to myself, I would never leave my room…"

"You are going to make this very difficult for me, aren't you?" Slade asked, and Robin had a feeling that the man wanted to pout.

"No… no, you misunderstand me, dear…" Robin smiled. "I'm going to make it bloody _impossible_ for you…"

"You just go ahead… I'll enjoy the hunt…" Slade purred. At seeing Robin's questioning expression, he chuckled

"There are_ many_ forms of hunting, Robin… make no mistake, you _are_ the prey, but believe me… this is a hunt you will _enjoy_ the end of."

"In your dreams…" Robin snorted. "I'm thirsty, go get me a bottle of water."

"Excuse me?"

"Well? Aren't you supposed to woo me or something? Get me some water… And make sure the bottle is sealed, I'm not stupid enough to drink from anything else in a place like this…"

"It will cost you a kiss…" Slade grinned.

Robin thought about it. He had asked for, or rather demanded, water, just to see what he could get Slade to do. A kiss seemed cheap enough.

"Water first, kiss later." he nodded, and Slade chuckled, moving him aside.

* * *

The man caught Robin's pleased expression in the corner of his eye, and grinned to himself as he walked towards the bar. The boy was trying to boss him around. How sweet. He would _let _him, to an extent, naturally, Slade decided. After all, in the beginning of the hunt, the prey must feel safe or it would run away out of reach of the hunter.

* * *

Robin watched Slade walk away, feeling slightly better. Oh, he knew the man was just humoring him, but as long as he did, things might not turn ugly… uglier…

Suddenly someone slipped into the booth with him, leaning back in the opposite couch like he had been invited to.

"You love birds made up?" Red asked, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows.

"Hardly." Robin muttered. "I don't know how to get out of this, though…"

"Why would you_ want_ to? The old guy is _hot_…"

"_You _think everything on two legs is hot…" Robin snorted

"I'm _not_ like that! I dated a guy in a wheelchair once." Red said, faking hurt.

"All right, so anything alive and human. Please tell me _human_ at least…?" Robin sighed.

"Human_oid_…"

"Of course."

"So? Getting better acquainted?"

"I don't want to… especially since he fixed it so he won the auction the other night…" Robin admitted.

"No! _Really_? Well… have you..?"

"Yes."

"_When_?!"

"Just before you and I kissed…" Robin smirked, but the reaction wasn't quite what he had hoped for.

"Wicked!" Red only grinned. "So…?"

"So, what?"

"So what was he like? Small? Average? Big? Thick? Long?"

"The last three fits…" Robin mumbled and couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Lucky you."

"Like _you_ would know…" Robin blushed deeper.

"What?" Red looked nonplussed.

"Well… about… bottoming…" Robin wanted to pull a Raven and just melt back into the wall.

"Are you _kidding_ me? I didn't choose Lace for his _brains_ you know..." Red leered. Seeing how Robin gawked at him, he let out a friendly laugh. "Hey kid, topping is great, I love it, but being the bottom… with the right guy… is _heaven_."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away?"

The teens jumped, looking up at the intimidating shape that was Slade.

"Just telling your boyfriend here about the birds and the bees…" Red grinned.

"Don't listen to him." Slade growled.

"He told me bottoming could be great…" Robin piped up, trying to sound like he wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Hmmm… maybe I _should _let him continue, then…" Slade chuckled and sat down, handing Robin a bottle of water. "As long as he keeps his distance…"

"How about a demonstration?" Red leered. "Robin tells me you're _hung_. If he get's to_ watch _he might wanna _join_?"

Robin, who had just taken a long sip of water, spurted it out over the entire table.

The other two couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

"Sorry, Red, but I'm monogamous." Slade said. "I'm sure I'm missing out, though."

"You bet." Red nodded. "But don't hesitate to call me… I'd love to help you with your urges…"

"That is Robin's job." Slade smirked.

"No, go ahead." Robin waved, still coughing up water, "If _that's_ my job, I rather be out of work… Red's willing, god knows _why_, so do _him_. Don't show OR tell, just _go_…"

"Was the water good? The part that isn't on the table, that is…?" Slade said, raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Right… I forgot…" Robin mumbled and shifted he could lean over towards the man. He ignored a muffled gasp from Red, thinking this might shut the thief up, and it was just fair since Red had embarrassed him like that. Robin moved in with determination this time. He might not have a lot of experience with kissing… his earlier playmates wasn't exactly interested in that if they could have more, but he would learn. He made the kiss as steamy as possible, but kept his mind cool enough to be able to draw back, cutting the kiss short. As Slade tried to pull him closer, Robin smirked.

"It was_ just _a bottle of water, Slade."

"Can _I_ get you anything?" Red asked.

"No." Slade and Robin answered at the same time.

"Come on… Let's show the old guy how it's done…" Red challenged, pulling Robin his way.

_What am I? A Christmas cracker? Well, it will piss Slade off, and frighten Red away…_

"Sure baby..." Robin grinned, and leaned in.

"It you value your life, thief…" Slade growled, and Red actually hesitated, before giving Robin a quick peck on the lips and retreating.

"Sorry, Slade, but I can't help myself… And you are not going to be around _all_ the time… What? Afraid of a little healthy competition?"

"Not at all… Just make sure you are willing to lose…" Slade smirked, drawing Robin closer again.

"Pffftt…" Red chuckled "I'll see you around, kid…" He disappeared almost as quickly as he could have with his suit on, but not before winking at Robin one last time.

* * *

Suddenly trying to kiss Red in front of Slade, didn't seem like such a good idea.

"You did that to annoy me, didn't you?" Slade said slowly.

"So?" Robin said, crossing his arms.

"So, to me, it means you _care_… but you don't want any more blood on your hands, do you?"

Robin blinked.

"Any more…? What do you…? Wait! It's not _my_ fault you killed that man!"

"If you hadn't put yourself up for sale like that, I wouldn't have had to get rid of him."

"Don't blame that on _me_, you bastard!" Robin snarled, standing up. "I'm going home, and I don't want to even catch a _glimpse_ of you before Wednesday, get it?"

"I'll see you Wednesday, then…" Slade smiled lazily, like they had just agreed on a date.

* * *

Robin spun around and stomped off. He had only gotten to his changing room, however, when Nick appeared.

"Not having a good day?" his boss asked.

"What do_ you_ think?" Robin snarled. "I _loathe_ Slade!"

"Well, sorry Gray, but when you catch the eye of the big boys, you'll have to play by the big boys rules…"

"Maybe I'm _through_ playing…" Robin muttered.

"What was that?" Nick asked.

"Nothing…" Robin replied with a sigh. However bad this looked, he really didn't want to give the club up just yet…

"Well, when you have calmed down, come see me if you want to talk… we'll find some options for you…" Nick said and patted his shoulder.

"Really? Thanks Nick!" Robin smiled. "Just had a bad day… sorry to freak on you…"

"We all need to vent sometimes…" Nick smiled. "Now, I see you Wednesday?"

"Yup." Robin nodded, and went to change.

* * *

As he got home he took an even longer shower than the one in the afternoon, finding another small remain of x-goo in his hair.

_Why did I have to go and invent something like this?_ he asked himself, fighting to get it out.

When his head finally hit the pillow it was almost time to get up.

* * *

A good thing about dancing, Robin thought, was that it was great exercise… this meant the he could skimp on the training most of the days he worked, and only do some technique-exercises. Naturally he told his team he was training, but in fact he was usually resting, snoozing the morning away. He needed the extra sleep after being up all night, after all. It didn't help him much now, however, as he had promised to spend the Sunday with his friends.

The Titans were in an exceptional good mood that morning, as they were going to relax the day away at the beach. Robin, however, felt like he had mistakenly tumbled-dried his uniform with himself in it, but tried to put on a show for his team.

"Look! We're in the paper! Dude, what's that face about, Cy?" Best Boy laughed.

"Guess I got a whiff of _you_, squirt…" Cy responded good-naturedly, probably because of the amount of bacon on his plate.

Robin snatched the paper before it became a weapon, and glanced at the first page. He very nearly threw up. There was a large photo of the Titan's in action, but in the corner there was a smaller one. A headshot. The man who had died. Robin recognized him. The name had told him nothing, and Robin had hoped that he might not know the man, but he _did_…

_He's the one who__ always insists that I call him 'daddy'_… he realized, his face as white as a sheet. _Did he use to make the kids call him that too? _

Robin wasn't dumb, he knew there were men at the club who was attracted to him because he was young, and could, if he wanted to, look younger. He had even used it at times, thinking it was just for fun… what if these men had acted out on their fantasies because of him?

"I… excuse me…" Robin left the table in a hurry.

* * *

The other Titan's looked at each other.

"Anyone else think Robin has been acting kinda strange lately?" Cy wanted to know.

"Yeah, he's like zoning out and looks like ha hasn't slept for _days_… I mean, he went to bed at like _eight _last night!" BB said, waving a fork full of tofu-egg.

"Is it Slade you think? He seems a bit too focused on that guy…" Cyborg wondered, wiping his chin where some tofu-egg had landed.

"May it be he is sick, perhaps?" Starfire said, worriedly.

"I will try to talk to him." Raven offered.

The others nodded gratefully. Robin was great guy, but trying to pry into his private business could get your nose bitten off. Better leave it to the fearless.

* * *

Robin spent thirty minutes kicking the stuffing out of a new sandbag before he felt calm enough to face the day. He forced himself to forget about the man and focus on his team, to make sure that they had a good time even if he couldn't.

"Hey guys! Ready for a swim?" he grinned at his friends as he came back into the kitchen.

"Yeah… where did you go?" BB asked carefully.

"What? Oh… I just forgot something…" Robin waved the question away. "Everything packed? Don't forget your communicators, there could be trouble…"  
The rest of the teenagers groaned at the thought, hoping that the police could deal with Jump for the day.

* * *

Robin managed to push his dark thoughts aside and actually have a great day. He played beach volley ball with Star against the guys, vent scuba diving with BB, who turned into a dolphin and let Robin tag along, joined Cy as he built an immense sandcastle and then, completely spent, collapsed on a blanket in the shade of a large canopy next to Raven, who was relaxing in a deck-chair, reading.

"I'm beat…" he laughed softly. "This is worse than training day at the bat cave."

"You ok? With everything?" Raven asked carefully.

Robin tensed a bit. So they _had_ noticed… and they were worried, or Raven wouldn't have asked. To pretend everything was fine only led to one thing: more prodding… but he couldn't very well tell the truth either. Robin sighed. Lie it was.

"Not really…It has been crazy for a bit, but it is better now… family problems…"

Family was a great scapegoat. The Titans knew they weren't allowed to snoop when it came to Batman, but they had found out enough to know that the relationship between the two could be stormy at times. Robin hoped that Raven would buy that this was one of these times. She seemed to do so.

"Oh… I have been feeling really strong emotional surges from you for a while, and the last two days have been intense… I have managed to tune you out now, though, for the most time…"

"Sorry… I guess it's the stress here as well as… you know… with _him_… And sleep has been really off too… actually… would you mind if I took a nap? I hate to be a bore, but…"

Raven smiled one of her small rare smiles.

"If being a 'bore' means I can read in peace, I wish more people on this team was one…"

Robin chuckled, leaned back and closed his eyes. Peace, quiet… well... kind off, since it seemed that Cy was burying BB in the sand at the moment, and warm sand to dig his toes into… and especially, no lovesick criminals around… Robin grinned a bit at the description, trying to picture Slade with flowers and chocolate, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hands were touching him… not as many hands as when he danced in the cage, only two pairs, but they knew what they were doing… Robin couldn't help but push back into the caresses, they felt so good.

"Told you that you would like it, little bird…" Slade's voice, but somehow Robin didn't snap out of the glorious feeling.

"You know it's_ me_ you want to play with…" Red interrupted and turned Robin's head to the side for a kiss. Somehow Red's lips then turned into Slade's. Their hands continued to tease and caress, but never went too far… or was that 'never went far _enough'_…? Robin whimpered in need. He heard Slade chuckle.

"Yes, Red only want's to play… he'll get _bored_…" the man said.

"Slade will demand _more_ than you want to _give_… better to just have _fun_… some innocent fun…" Red whispered.

"I… I don't want… don't want _any _of you…" Robin tried to object.

"Not _true_, Robin…" Slade said and finally his hands reached down towards Robin's crotch, and Robin moaned. "You want us _both_."

* * *

Robin sat up with a gasp. It took a millisecond for him to figure out where he was and what was happening, and then he quickly rolled over on his stomach.

"Bad dream?" Raven asked, sounding concerned.

_Oh god, don't let her have looked up from her book…_ Robin begged.

"Uh… yes… I guess."

Robin spotted today's newspaper next to Raven's chair. She had supposedly brought it to get a chance to read it in depth, and now Robin reached for it. He might as well pretend he wanted to read it too.

"Robin! Would you come do the swimming with me?" Starfire asked from behind them. As much as cold water would be a good thing, Robin, naturally, couldn't get up.

"I… not right now, Star… in a few minutes? I… just want to read this…"

"Yes, Robin." Starfire said, slightly disappointed.

Robin spent several minutes silently cursing himself and his body, but mostly Red and Slade, before the result of the dream started to die away. He then decided to read the article after all and quickly folded the paper so he didn't have to look at the photo of Jacobs, and began.

By the end he frowned slightly. The kids had already been housed temporarily in an unused office building, but the orphanage had been run completely on charity. Even if they could stay in the building, there simply were no funds to renovate the place and turn it into a proper living space. Robin had a feeling he knew where the savings had gone. 'Not' was an expensive place. He almost wished he hadn't told the police what he had known about the insurance fraud, but it would have been discovered in the investigation, anyway. Arson was actually one of the hardest crimes to get away with, since it was so difficult to fake. The article also hinted at the man's other crimes that were under investigation. Robin shuddered. He felt incredibly guilty for the children's fate and decided, then and there, that he would make it up to them…. He would raise the money somehow… The Titan's own budget didn't allow for costs like that, and calling Bruce would mean getting the "money –talk" so that was out. There would be fundraises and charity events, Robin was sure, but maybe the possible molesting issue would scare people away… he knew that companies were pretty cold when it came to donations, always choosing the ones that would look best for_ them_… and maybe no one wanted their name anywhere close to these poor kids?

Of course he had another option. The auction. He felt his stomach clench at the thought, but maybe it was just right… maybe these kids hadn't suffered if it wasn't for him, teasing their caretaker at the club and agreeing to that stupid auction. Besides, Slade would with no doubt win, and although the man was a handful, he really didn't think Slade would actually hurt him. Robin let his thoughts backtrack a bit and blushed. That could have been interpreted in several ways… But letting Slade 'win' that easily? It went against his instincts… and, thinking back, he suspected that Slade had foreseen this development. The man hadn't seemed to think that Robin would hold out on him, after all… Robin growled quietly in frustration. He was getting nowhere!

The good thing about this was that he had no physical recollection of that damn dream anymore, and, getting up from the blanket, he called to Starfire that he was ready for that swim. Maybe the water would clear his thoughts…?

* * *

Monday morning found the Titans fighting something big and nasty. No surprise there. It seemed to be a giant robot-mutant mix, no surprise their either, really. Robin could just smell Gizmos involvement in this one.

_Whoever gave that little shit his first toolbox deserves to be flogged…_ Robin thought darkly as he attacked once again. Their opponent seemed to be set on steeling videogames and snacks, and, for some reason, chocolate, which also pointed to the H.I.V.E. So far their endeavour to stop the creature had been rather fruitless, but they had managed to slow him _down_ a bit. Robin ducked as a car came flying over him, but a few seconds later he found _himself_ flying helplessly through the air, into the nearest alley. Instead of landing painfully on the ground or in some stinky garbage, he was caught.

"You shouldn't try that without wings, love." Robin heard Slade say and looked up into the masked face, quiet stunned. It was one thing to see him in civilian clothes, but now, especially since having that bloody sword pointed at him, the man's uniform freaked him out. The endearment freaked him out _more_, though.

"Don't call me that! Let go!" Robin snarled. Surprisingly enough Slade put him down on his feet quite carefully, but didn't let him go altogether. Instead the man removed his metal mask and kissed him. Robin stamped down on the man's foot, but didn't even make a dent it the reinforcing metal. After a moment he had trouble seeing the point of fighting, though.

_Damn, Slade is good…_

Robin, his pride being hurt terribly by a small moan, tried to at least summon a glare for Slade as soon as the man let him go. He might have his mask on, but Robin hoped Slade would get the message anyway.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Robin tried not to shout, in case one of the Titans heard him.

"Just keeping my eye on you."

"Keep it on someone else."

Slade chuckled.

"If you hadn't decided to land on me, you wouldn't have known I was here." The man said simply, like it was okay to stalk someone as long as the person vas oblivious. Slade put his mask back on and glanced out into the street. "Tough enemy?"

"Don't tell me you are behind-"

The man shook his head.

"I got better things to do." he said, sounding somewhat insulted.

"Like watching me?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Hmmm… yes…" Slade purred, and Robin's heart beat a few extra times at the sound. "You are doing well. You have, naturally, noticed that the creature seems a bit overprotective of his left side? I guess the power source or some other vulnerable part is located there, don't you think?"

Robin blinked. He hadn't noticed. He _did_ notice that Slade tried to be diplomatic, though.

"It's not like I have been standing on the sidelines, observing…" he said. "I've been busy ducking cars."

"Well, maybe you _should_ have been… look before you leap, love."

"Stop _calling_ me that! I'm not-" A loud crash cut Robin off. "Oh god, was that a bus? I gotta go."

* * *

As he entered the battlefield once more, Cy waved at him.

"Started to get worried, man! What happened?"

"I… got stuck on something…" Robin improvised, all kinds of bad, _bad_ images appearing in his mind as he did. He shrugged them away and pointed to the creature. "Titans! Left side! Go!"

Slade had been right. Although they didn't hit the spot immediately, once they did, all the energy seemed to drain out of the thing. Not before something, maybe a fuel line of some sort, burst and showered Beast Boy and Raven with a black-purple mess. Robin tried to hide a grin as he watched Raven practically steam… he wanted to say something about not getting away this time, but he also wanted to keep his teeth.

Cyborg hurried forward and scanned the substance to check if it was dangerous.

"You won't believe this, guys… its blueberry soup!"

"You have a _virus_, buddy…" BB snorted, then sniffed himself. "It _is_! Wow… that's weird…"

Starfire, ever curious about earth food, swiped some off the ground and popped it in her mouth. She, surprisingly, spluttered.

"This is a truly disgusting food-stuff!" she spit.

"What? It's blueberries…?" BB said, licking his lips. "Tastes like it usually does…?"

"Horrible!" Starfire seemed genuinely chocked at finding something she didn't like. So were the others.

"Well…" Beast Boy rubbed his hands together. "Now when that's taken care off, how about some pizza?"

"Again you are covered by something sticky and _again_ you want pizza?" Raven said.

"Hey, I don't care what I'm covered with, I'll _always_ want pizza." Beast Boy declared.

"Somehow I believe you." Raven said tiredly.

Robin watched the whole conversation, feeling pretty detached. As the police pulled up, the danger was _over, _after all, he pulled himself together and resumed his duties as the leader.

"Go to the pizza-parlour at the next block before BB starves to death…" he said, waving them off "I'll just report what happened."

* * *

Robin finished with the cops as quickly as he could and headed off towards the restaurant, actually hungry himself by now.

Halfway there he was dragged into another alley.

"What the _hell_, Sl- _Red_?"

"Missed me?" the other teen grinned. He was actually in civilian clothes and they even looked pretty normal. Surprise...

"Incredibly." Robin said dryly. "Look, I'm a little bit tired of being jumped in alleys today, so if you don't mind-"

"Slade did something? What?" Red's eyes flashed, and Robin sighed.

_Great… is RED getting jealous now as well?_

"He kissed me, if you need to know."

"I _do_. I have to keep _score_." Red nodded.

"Yes, certainly…" Robin muttered darkly.

"And, lucky you, I have figured out how to tip them in my favour…" the thief smirked.

"There _are_ no scores, Red, and no matter what you do- what are you DOING!?"

Robin had to admit that the thief was both quick and nimble, not bad things to be when you were a criminal… he really didn't expect him to use his abilities for _this_, though… Red had gotten on his knees in front of Robin, in a second the hero's belt was off and his tights pulled down just enough. Red didn't waste any time and Robin's knees almost buckled as he felt himself being surrounded by wet warmth.

"Ahhh... Red… what…?" Robin managed to grab hold of a narrow decorative ledge that jutted out from the wall a little bit over his head, to keep himself from collapsing.

"Just… giving you something… Slade _hasn't_…" Red smirked up at him between mouthfuls.

"You… don't... have to… oh _god_!" Robin bucked as Red started sucking instead of licking. He furiously tried to tell the thief to stop, that this wouldn't change anything, _couldn't_ change anything, damnit, but whatever words coming out that actually made any _sense_, Red just shrugged off. The older teen quickened his movements until Robin couldn't hold back his release any longer. He bucked hard and bit his lip as he came, somehow not forgetting that they were practically in the street. Robin didn't have much time to regain his breath before a pair of lips met his. As he had already been swept away too far, he let himself go further, kissing back, stroking, groping…

Robin could taste himself on Red's tongue, but that only made the experience even more erotic. When he felt himself getting hard again, however, he pushed Red away, more gently then he had intended, perhaps.

"Red… we _can't_…"

"Oh, there's a_ lot_ we can do…"

"No! No, Red… do you really have such a strong death wish? And even if Slade _wasn't_ in the picture… This is just _wrong_!"

"But like they say, two wrongs can make a right…?" Red grinned.

"They do _not_ say that…" Robin frowned, feverishly trying to make himself decent again.

"Well, they _should_!" Red pouted slightly. He gave Robin a quick kiss on the lips and laughed at the hero's expression. "See you around, kid!" he then quickly rounded the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Robin walked into the pizzeria a few minutes later, not knowing how to really handle the situation. Cyborg didn't make it better.

"Hey, Rob! We've been waiting… did you get stuck on something again?"

Robin quickly sat down and hid the blush from hell behind the menu.

"Something like that…" he croaked.

* * *

Another two missions filled the day and Robin soon thought he would crack. As soon as he even got _near_ an ally or a corner, he was yanked in and thoroughly kissed by either Red or Slade, who both also offered advice about the ongoing fight. As they had a run-in with Plasmus, Red stuck something in Robin's hands.

"Here. A freeze-bomb."

Robin, really getting tired of this fight and wanting to get off the streets before he would go insane, used it as soon as possible. It worked very well. The big lump of jelly was definitely easier to deal with in solid form.

"Wow, where did you get _that_?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven picked up some shrapnel from the bomb and frowned.

"Robin? Why does this have Red X's symbol on it?"

The Titan's turned towards him as one.

_God, get OVER__ it already!_ Robin internally groaned.

"I made it for the original suit… I just never used it and I packed it thinking it would be a waste not to…" he shrugged, finding it disturbingly easy to lie to his team now.

"Oh, it was most brilliant! Make more, please?" Starfire beamed, and the rest of the team nodded.

"I will." Robin grinned _…as soon as I find out where Red got them from…_

"Yeah, how about setting one off at the roof! We can have a snowball fight!" Beast Boy beamed, but got the back of his head slapped by Raven's magic.

"Good thinking, playing with the weapons…Tofu-brain." she muttered.

Robin zoned out the rest of the following discussion. He just wanted to be home, safely in his room where he would _not _get molested by hormone driven criminals. Was that too much to ask? _He_ didn't think so.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** None of you have remarked on it, but I thought I would address it anyway: this story is not true to the cartoons storyline… because in the cartoon, the apprentice episodes has happened long before Red X shows up (as Red X, not Robin in disguise). As you might suspect, nothing like the apprentices has happened in this story… Robin is/was in the 'who's Slade-stage', and Slade himself haven't done much 'harm'… Just thought I mention it…

Oh, another thing… I have been thinking about this for a while, and, again, no one has mentioned it, but… not being either British, nor American, it is mostly impossible for me to know what is/isn't a British or an American expression… same with spelling… I DO love British expressions (?I think they are?) like snogging, shagging, and git for example, and I will continue to use them… I like slang in general, so if you have any favourite expressions, feel free to share them with me! No, it doesn't have to be naughty ones! –lol!- It would be fun to find out what kinds of expressions is popular among your friends at the moment… educate a foreigner today! ;o)

Blueberry soup reference: In Sweden, every year in March, Vasaloppet takes place. Vasaloppet is the oldest, the longest, and the biggest cross-country ski race in the world. It's an international competition over 90 km (over 56 miles) in classic style open to both men and women. The traditional beverage served to the skiers (over 14 000 of them) is: blueberry soup. So naturally, if you were going to build some machine, it would be a great fuel? Right? –grin-


	6. Black

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't give me trouble about it 'casue I'm really not in the mood.

**A/N:** Have no time to write AN's tonight, so I'll keep it short… but it's a really looooong chapter! Thanks **kitsunechibiko** for alerting me to the fact that short-shorts/cuttoffs are also called Daisy Dukes! I had no idea! Cool name, I'm using it… ;o)

Oh, just another thing: sorry, but the characters gaind some depth in this chapter. It won't happen again. And there is a LOOOOOT of talking… they just WOULDNT shut up, and I couldn't decide what to keep and what to edit out, so…

And **Apprentice08**? I did it! Just for you…;o) so here is:

**Innocent Games ****6: Black**

The next day went better, mostly because Robin did his best to stay away from dark corners. The Titan's leader could avoid embarrassing encounters all together, until Wednesday afternoon, when the team ran into Red X. The thief didn't seem to be up to anything at the moment, and Robin actually suspected that they had simply surprised him in his stalking. Since he was wearing his suit this time, however, he was a target.

"Look! It's my favourite Titan! Hello sexy," Red teased looking in the red headed alien's direction, and Robin noted how Starfire snorted but, at the same time, her chest _did_ expand some, showing off a little more cleavage than usual. Robin smirked slightly at this, but that grin quickly froze when Red seemed to turn a fraction and continued. "…looking hot today, Robin…"

Starfire's expression was _almost_ worth it, though…

Red X had no trouble getting by four Titans with their mouths open, and as he brushed past Robin, the boy heard a quiet: "See you tonight, babe." And the thief was gone.

Robin closed his eyes briefly. Yes, he couldn't _wait_ until tonight… actually _knowing_ where the two of them _where_ would be simply wonderful. Robin opened his eyes and glared at his stunned friends.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!"

* * *

Of course they didn't. Red X was long gone. The glances Robin was getting from his teem, though, stayed.

"Err… dude? Aren't you… ya know… pissed?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

Robin really didn't feel like playing nice anymore. No one had played nice with_ him _for _days_.

"Yeah, I'm pissed… pissed that you just froze! What? Criminals are going to get away now because they say stupid things? Well, Mad Mod or Mumbo will rule the city by tomorrow!"

"Hey, man you froze _too_." Cy drew himself up and glared.

"Please, you would have birds nesting in your mouths by now if I didn't yell at you…" Robin muttered. "And stop looking so disappointed, Star… if you want him, then just ask him out next time!"

With that Robin turned on his heal and left. He was glad he had taken the R-cycle today, as that meant that he would be home at the tower ahead of the others.

* * *

As soon as his anger wore off, Robin started feeling deeply ashamed of himself. This wasn't his team's fault! He needed to get himself together or he would lose their trust completely. He couldn't do that at the tower, though, he realized, as he entered the common room. It was too constricted. All… _Robin_… no Gray… He left a note on the kitchen table saying he was sorry for being a lousy leader and a worse friend, that he would go out to cool down and would be home very late, maybe even spend the night somewhere else.

* * *

He left by his secret entrance, in civilian clothes and taking his old-looking bike, since he planned to go to the club as soon as he was done thinking. Couldn't very well show up in his Robin outfit, now could he? On the other hand, it might turn some of the men on…

He shook his head, irritably.

_This is what __happens when you think with the wrong head! _Robin scolded himself as he zoomed through the city, heading for its borders. He would take the bike to the mountains. The air and serpentine roads would most likely help clear his mind.

* * *

He didn't return to the city until around ten in the evening, shivering from the long ride. It was a good thing he had absentmindedly stuffed most of the tips from the other night into his civilian jacket, or he would have been dragging his bike with him by now. Although the gas station attendant looked a little bit curious about the fact that Robin paid for gas and a meal with, rather used, one-dollar bills.

He pulled up to the club, several hours early, and let himself in. Nick heard the beep as the door accepted Robin's code and met him, wanting to know who came in this early and why.

"Gray? What's up?"

The man sounded worried, and Robin smiled a bit.

"Nothing much… just came back to the city and didn't have anything else planned, so…"

"You left? Holiday?" the man grinned, not expecting an answer. "No matter… did you come over the mountains? You look freezing… go take a hot shower and come see me afterwards, okay?"

Robin nodded. A hot shower was exactly what he needed.

He spent some time sorting though his closet first, throwing away everything that made him look younger than he was. He would never, ever wear anything like that again.

The shower helped, loosening up some of his tensions. Robin smiled to himself. It felt great to be here. Sure, it wasn't exactly the same anymore, but both Slade and Red seemed to want to keep his secret safe, and as long as he could get them to stop the 'mini-kidnappings' during missions, which seriously could get him _killed_, and limit their show of affection to this place, then he could live with it. They would tire of it eventually… unless Slade got what he wanted… Robin frowned. He really wanted to talk to someone about the auction!

* * *

Half past eleven he walked out into the club. It still hadn't officially opened, but there were a few guests here already, talking at tables. Robin had never been here so early, but he guessed that it was now that most of the business was being taken care off, before the fun began. He found Nick at the bar.

"There you are, Gray. You were so upset the other night, I completely forgot to give you this."

Robin took the thick envelope the man handed him and looked puzzled.

"What's this?" Sometimes Nick gave him tips that had been left for him, but this felt like more money. Much more money.

"It's your cut from the auction, of course!" Nick said, grinning. "Go on… open it…"

Robin did. His expression must have been rather funny, because both Nick and the bartender laughed.

"This… It has to be five thousand dollars in here… Slade paid that much?"

"No. He paid_ ten_ thousand… we agreed to split it 50/50, remember?"

Actually, Robin had not agreed to anything like that, that deal was for the main auction, but he didn't argue the point… besides, the money had never mattered to him before.

"That's… that's crazy!"

"No, that's just loose change for a man like Slade… you got lucky there, kid… play your cards right and you'll never go hungry again…"

Robin didn't disagree. He knew that Nick thought that he was from the poorer district of town, even if he wasn't homeless.

"Yeah... I guess…"

"Come on, kid! I've seen the clothes you wear when you come here, not to speak about that beat up bike of yours… think about it! Soon you'll be able to afford a new one! Get an apartment by the park, perhaps… a nice place to… bring people?"

Robin stiffened and glanced up at Nick. Did the man just suggest he became a prostitute? No, a _luxury _prostitute, no doubt. And as he suspected, Nick continued.

"I'll set you up here at the club, naturally… just a few clients, nice and safe… but that's after the auction, of course… you'll be rolling it in… quite a few are asking about it, you know… there is already bidding going on… but just tell me when your are ready."

"I... will…" Robin said, clutching the envelope. This money was going directly to the kids, as would everything he could earn here from now on… he had never really done anything to ask for tips, like the dancers that put their groins, butts and cleavages in people's faces to they could stuff bills into their clothes, but maybe it was time to start…?

"Gray! Already here? You couldn't wait to see me, could you?" Red shouted and waved from across the room.

_Great… I didn't think any of them would show up until opening time…_ Robin thought sourly.

Before Red had walked up to them, Nick leaned in closer to Robin and whispered.

"I should get rid of _him _if I were you. He's a good kid, but not exactly rich and stable… and money makes the world go round, eh?"

"Yeah… don't worry… Slade, Red and I… have a little understanding…" Robin lied. He didn't want to hint at the hold the other two had over him, it would only make Nick curious.

"Is that so? Well, then it's all right, I guess…" Nick grinned, and nodded at Red as he arrived. "I'll have a lot to do before we open… have fun!"

"Will do!" Red grinned.

Robin only sighed.

"What are you doing here this early?"

"Business… oh, I gotta take care of that, by the way..." Red said. "What about you? No more monsters to fight?"

"Nah, I knew I would meet you _here_, so…"

"…funny boy…" Red snorted. "Hate to leave you, but I'll just be a few minutes, 'kay, baby?"

"… kay…" Robin said quietly, not really feeling up for more bickering at the moment.

* * *

Robin went and tucked the envelope away with his clothes, and then returned to the bar. Red was gone a lot more than 'a few minutes' and didn't appear again until the club was about to open. Robin barely noticed, though. He sat by himself, deep in thought.

"Hi baby, sorry it took so long… tricky client didn't wanna pay overtime…"

"Thief's have overtime?" Robin snorted.

"That's what _he_ said!" Red exclaimed, looking upset.

Robin looked down on the bar desk again.

"Hey, Red… can… can we talk? Seriously?"

"Wha…. sure… sure, R-Gray… What is it?"

Robin looked around.

"Not here". He dragged Red away to the back of the room, where the corridors led away to the storage- and changing rooms. They were still, technically, in the club, though, so if Slade showed up he couldn't complain. "I… I have been thinking about the auction…"

"Really?" To Robin's surprise, Red sounded reserved. Robin had expected him to grin, wink and come up with lewd suggestions.

"Yeah…. I…"

"Has… has Slade said anything? Is he making you…?" Red interrupted.

"What? No… no, he's not… it's… you know the orphanage that burned down?" Robin told Red the whole story. "So you see? What if it's my fault he did those things? What if-"

"It's not." Red interrupted again.

"I… I _want_ to believe that, but…"

"It's not. I guarantee it." Red sounded firm, and a bit angry. Robin looked up at him. He had been staring at his feet almost the whole time.

"How _can_ you? You don't know-"

"I used to live there."

Robin stared open-mouthed at the older teen. Suddenly he saw something behind the brash façade. Something very vulnerable.

"Red…"

"It was a long time ago, okay? Before you came to Jump… and I didn't stay long… but I _know_… I left because of him…"

"Did… did he…?"

"No. He just tried to touch me… I was like… ten, I think, but I had practically grown up on the streets, so I knew the type."

"What… what did you do?"

"Kicked him in the nuts and got out of there… been living by myself since then…"

"Since you were _ten_?!"

"Wasn't so bad… regular Oliver Twist… picked pockets and everything…" The older teen shrugged.

"Red… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I'm okay… and see? Not your fault the shit-head did what he did."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Go to the police?"

"Errmm… I was… kinda _known_ by the police, ya know? They knew I liked to tell tales… I didn't think they would believe me, so…"

"But now? Later? I mean, not the cops, obviously, but… god, Red, you saw him here every week!"

"I didn't really recognize him at first… I was ten and it only happened once…and he had changed a lot… No one here knew who he was, either… but when he started that 'daddy'-business with you… well, I remembered…"

"And then? Did you tell Nick?"

"Nick?" Red laughed harshly. "Don't you think Nick knows, babe? The requests for you in a school uniform? Who did you think made Nick suggest that?"

Robin looked a bit green.

"I… he… he made me dress up like that because…?"

"Yup. You know Nick… everything for the customer, right? Well… I did other stuff…"

"Like what?" Robin asked, intrigued by the rather evils smirk on Red's lips.

"Well, like spiking his drink… with anything really… everything from making him pass out to having to spend two days on the can… I really enjoyed that… although… I enjoyed one thing more…"

"What?"

"Stealing _you_ away…" Red smiled.

Robin looked blank for a moment, before he got it.

"All the attention? All the dragging me away to meet people across the room for no reason? Wait… the _clothes requests_?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you to dress up for him, after all, now did I?"

Red then received the hardest hug he had ever gotten. It wasn't the hot kind, more like the brotherly kind, but Red found that he didn't mind it… at least not right now…

"Thank you…" Robin whispered into the thief's chest, and Red grinned and hugged the little hero back.

"You're welcome, kid… I'm just really, _really_ glad the bastard is dead… So you see? You don't have anything to feel guilty about! Don't go through with the auction because of guilt…"

Robin slowly released the other teen.

"I… I have been thinking… about… not doing it at all…"

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"I… I don't really want it to happen that way, and right now… with everything that's going on… I can't concentrate on the team… I… I think I'm going to leave 'Not'… I… I think this will be my last night…"

"Really? What about Slade?" Red asked, but Robin could here the 'what about me?' that was just under the surface.

"We… we'll work something out… I'll talk to him tonight… You… you don't think he will force me, do you?"

Red looked down at the nervous boy and shook his head.

"He's a domineering son of a bitch, but you know what…? I think he really cares about you… he smiles when he looks at you, you know…"

"He does _not_!" Robin snorted. "I would have noticed."

"Oh, not when you are_ looking_… that just wouldn't _do_... Big bad Slade, making gooey eyes at someone? Can't have that, can we? No, no, _no_…" Red grinned.

Robin burst out laughing.

"Hey, shouldn't you be bad mouthing the competition?"

"Yes. You are right… damn! This way I'll never become president!" Red exclaimed.

Robin shuddered.

"Let's hope not, or whole countries would go missing…" he smirked.

"Nah… only the pretty ones…" Red grinned back. "Now, let's go wait for big bad at the bar, huh? I could do with a drink after all this…"

* * *

As they walked away, they didn't see the shadow lurking in a dark corner. A shadow that had heard everything.

* * *

It didn't take long for Slade to appear, push Red out of the way in a friendly manner, that is; he didn't break any bones, and kiss Robin senseless. Robin kissed back, telling himself it was because he wanted Slade to be in a good mood for later. He still tried to tell himself that when his pants started to get tighter and he couldn't pretend that the needy little sounds didn't come from him anymore.

"Gray! Fifteen minutes to show time!" someone called.

"_Damn_ you, Nick…" Slade growled, making Robin giggle before he stopped himself. Heroes did _not_ giggle.

* * *

Robin pried himself away from Slade's grip and hurried to the dressing room to change. He entered the stage just as the music started, and, as he had promised himself, he made sure to get a lot of tips. Perhaps a little _too_ much, as he could barely walk normally when he headed over to Slade's booth afterwards. Red followed him immediately and, with snorts of laughter, he started emptying Robin's skimpy Daisy Dukes of cash.

"Hold still, or you'll be picking bills from your undies for a _week_…" Red grinned.

"But it tickles!" Robin squirmed and laughed. He was on an _immense_ natural high, and even Slade's frown couldn't bring him down.

"Are you two quite finished?" the man asked and pulled Robin down in his lap.

"Just helping your boyfriend out financially…" Red said innocently.

"Jealous, Slade?" Robin grinned and, straddling Slade's knees, he rubbed his crotch against the man's own. "Don't be… wanna go fish?" he added, looking pointedly down onto the front of his pants where bills where still sticking out.

Slade snorted, but started pulling them out.

"If I get a paper-cut down there, I'm going to be angry…" Robin pointed out as the man yanked one bill up a bit too quickly.

"If you do, can I kiss it and make it better?" Red asked over Robin's shoulder.

"Didn't you already _do _that?" Robin chuckled and then felt like he had turned into stone. Stone was soft, though, compared to how much Slade tensed.

"You did _what_?"

"Damn! Sorry, Red! Run! I'll try to keep him down!" Robin urged the other teen and pressed his thighs together while he hooked his arms around Slade's neck. Seeing the look in Slade's eyes, Red actually took Robin's advice, and at least retreated out of sight, hoping Robin would be able to calm the man down.

"What _exactly _did he do?" Slade growled, sending little shivers of fear, Robin again convinced himself, down his spine.

"Blew me. In an ally the other day…" Robin blurted out.

Slade looked down on him for the longest time.

"Did you… _return_ the favour?"

Robin shook his head quickly.

"And, if I kill him… you will be even more difficult, won't you?"

Robin nodded with vigour this time.

"Well… seems to be there's only one way to make this go away, then…" Slade said seriously. Then, almost too quickly for Robin to see, a predatory smirk appeared on the man's lips and Robin landed on his back on the padded sofa.

"Wha-what are you-?" Robin started.

"I'm making sure that you will forget all about Red's pitiful attempt at pleasuring you…" the man above him purred. Robin's eyes widened, and he tried to close his legs but Slade grabbed his knees resolutely and parted them until Robin felt more exposed than he had ever done in his life.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Slade said and Robin frowned, confused.

"What do you mea-"

Denim shouldn't rip that easily. The worn pair of cutoffs was no match against a single minded male with Slade's strength, though.

"Slade!" Robin hissed, frantically looking around. The table and the darkness were his friends here, however, and seemed to shield him. Still, if anyone would walk by, they would see his legs sticking up in the air, and Slade's body… between… them…

"Ahhh…god… uuuuhhh…" Robin slammed a hand over his mouth to stop the sounds, but Slade cruelly pulled it away. The man caught Robin's wrists and held them down by the boy's side.

"No holding back, Robin… I want to here every delicious little sound you make… think of it as payment for your little betrayal…"

Slade then returned to what he was doing, and Robin fought a losing battle with biting back his moans. He wriggled and bucked, trying desperately to pull his arms free, but as the man licked his cock from root to top in quick swipes, Robin arched his back and cried out. The fear that someone might hear him over the music was swept away by sheer animalistic desire, and Slade grinned to himself, letting Robin's wrists go. Slade had other uses for his hands, after all. Robin himself barely noticed. The sensations were so overwhelming that he soon had tears in his eyes. He wanted to come so badly, but where Red had given him a quick release, Slade had all the time in the world, and he took it.

A thought managed to nudge its way into the forefront of Robin's mind, and, somehow, it made it turned into words as well.

"No… hmm… Slade… please … we-unggghh… we… we need… need to… talk…"

The line 'we need to talk' was one every man feared, and never wanted to hear. Especially not when he was pleasuring his partner orally. Slade couldn't help but see the humour in the situation, though, and chuckled, making Robin almost howl.

"What, right _now_?" Slade said, abandoning his task. Robin's knees snapped shut, capturing his head in a vice-like trap.

"No… can wait… keep... going... please… don't stop…" Robin begged, cursing his stupid mind. _Yes,_ he needed to discuss his decision with Slade, but was_ this _really the time? No way in hell…

"If you insist…" the man purred.

Slade didn't only attack with his mouth. Robin arched again when he felt his balls cupped and then lightly tugged. As Robin had, Slade used his tongue there as well, and Robin was close to heaven as the man returned his attention to his cock. Unconsciously Robin had wedged one leg over the back of the sofa and the other on the table, and he started lifting his hips up, thrusting into the man's mouth. After a few thrusts, on the way down. Robin suddenly felt something at his entrance. It was too late to stop, though, and he all but impaled himself on a slick, oddly chilly, finger. Robin's whole body went rigid until the finger flexed inside him, prodding something that, Robin was sure, was only supposed to be prodded behind locked doors in a bedroom. This time people could _definitely_ hear something over the music. Robin's body completely took over, just doing what felt good. What felt good was, apparently, to slam himself up and down on the digit, making grunting and keening noises. It was then decided, by unanimous vote, that this was the best thing that had ever happened to this body and it was going to show its appreciation accordingly. As he came, Robin arched his back until only the back of his head was touching the sofa, spilling himself into Slade's mouth with another cry. He could feel himself clench and unclench around Slade's finger, making him come again in a violent shudder.

Robin was breathing like he had just ran a mile, and could only lie there, looking up at Slade with glazed eyes. His breath hitched as he felt the finger withdraw, and the unfilled feeling as his sphincter clenched around nothing, made him feel strange. He then noticed Slade throwing something away in the small, built in, combined ashtray and waste bin.

"What was that?" He asked hoarsely. Damn, his throat was sore… had he really screamed that much?

"A condom." Slade answered.

Robin burst out laughing.

"You need to take sex-ed, Slade… those aren't for your fingers…"

"I just didn't want to leave you to go wash up…" Slade replied.

"Oh." Robin blushed. Of course.

He suddenly realized that he was still sprawled out rather lewdly and with a hiss tried to sit up, getting completely jumbled up with Slade, the table and himself and consequently fell back down again. Cursing, and even more flustered by now, Robin finally found the remains of his shorts and pulled them across his lap. He might not be completely decent, but it was better now.

He finally relaxed enough to look back up at Slade.

"Wow." Robin breathed.

"Why, thank you…" Slade grinned. "Did it make your forget Red?"

"Red who?" Robin chuckled. "Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't very well go change like this… and you have an undershirt on, right? So give me your shirt."

Slade complied, and he _did_ have an undershirt on. Not that it mattered. This wasn't exactly a dress-code place.

Robin had always connected wifebeaters with slobs, but Slade wasn't man who would wear a stained one in front of the TV, chucking beers… he wore it as it was supposed to. All in all, he seemed to like to dress, not old fashioned, but… maybe _conservatively_ would be a better word? Slade was a man who not only _owned _cufflinks, but would also actually_ use_ them.

Robin hastily tied the shirt around his waist, and due to the size of it, he ended up well covered. He inspected what was left of his cutoffs and sighed.

"These were vintage Levi's, Slade."

"I said I would replace them." The man muttered, looking grumpy, which made Robin laugh. "Nick spends a lot of money on your wardrobe, doesn't he?"

"And I'm worth every penny. Speaking about my wardrobe, I need to go get decent." Robin said, and started to climb over Slade in the narrow space.

"Decent? You? I wouldn't have it." The man grinned and pulled him down by his hips.

Robin snorted but stayed still, partly because struggling would make him look weak and partly because his hands had, in an attempt to steady himself, gripped Slade's arms.

_Seeing_ the muscle under the spandex was one thing. Actually _touching_… Robin ran his hands up and down those arms until he heard an amused chuckle from Slade.

"Do you like?" the man teased and, in his turn, cupped Robin's behind. Under the shirt. Hot hands on his naked skin. Robin's breath hitched as he felt his member giving an interested twitch. Yes he liked. He liked very much. _Admitting_ it, though, was another matter. Instead he gathered every ounce of willpower and pulled himself together.

"Slade, we need to talk."

"So I've heard…" the man smirked, but then looked serious again. "What about?"

"I… I'm thinking about leaving 'Not'." Robin confessed and winced as his butt was squeezed almost painfully.

"And what about our… deal?"

"Can… can we change it? Make it work in some other way?" Robin looked at Slade with pleading eyes. "I don't want to risk anything, Slade… I'm not running away… I just…" Robin was quiet for moment and then he started telling Slade openheartedly about realizing who Jacobs were, how that had made him feel, the guilt, the fear that there might be others like him. He ended with "And… I'm afraid… are you one too? Do you like me because I'm… young?"

Slade closed his eye for a moment and when he looked at Robin again he seemed more serious than ever.

"No, Robin. It wasn't even any sexual attraction in the beginning…"

Robin gave him a look that clearly stated that he needed a lot more of an explanation than _that_ for him to believe the man. "You were honest with me and I'll be honest with you." Slade continued. "You might not like everything you hear, but you will stay and listen, understood?"

Robin nodded eagerly. He really wanted to hear this, whatever it was.

"Well…" Slade started. "I came to Jump six months ago, came _back_ to Jump, I should say, as I pass through here regularly. This time I came to do some business, but also because of a rumour about a new group of young heroes."

"You came here_ because_ of the Titans?" Robin asked, astounded that they would actually draw that kind of trouble.

"No. I came because of _you_." Slade smirked at Robin's incredulous expression. "I have heard that among a group of meta-humans there was a human boy, their _leader_, who was the best fighter of them all. I thought that I would take a look, so I watched. I felt like you weren't pushed enough to show your real potential, though, so I arranged some tests of my own."

"_Tests_!?" Robin was about to give the man a piece of his mind, when he was interrupted.

"Shhh, Robin. I told you that you might not like everything I would tell you…" Slade said and continued. "You lived up to my expectations. You passed the tests… so I started planning…"

"Planning for what? What did you want from me?" Robin suddenly had an icy feeling in his stomach and started to wonder if he wouldn't had preferred Slade when the man just wanted to fuck him.

"I had put the word out, for almost three years, that I was searching for someone special. Man or woman, meta-human or human didn't matter. Skill did. Intelligence did. Determination did. When word reached me about you, I had almost given up my search."

"Who told you about me? And search for _what_?"

"I knew I should have included a test on patience…" Slade muttered, but then chuckled. "As a matter of fact, the one who told me was Nick."

"Nick? He… he doesn't _know_, does he?" Robin asked, feeling his heart race. _Not another one…_

"No, he hasn't a clue… which I find very funny… anyway, _what_ I was searching for was… an apprentice."

Robin blinked.

"An… what? You mean… to teach your trade to?"

"Exactly, my clever boy…" Slade smiled. "Someone who's skill would flourish under my guidance, someone who, one day, would take the place as my partner."

Robin blinked again and tried to let it all sink in.

"So… what you are saying is that you found out about me… put me through a lot of test… decided I was the one…" Robin became quiet for a moment. "I get the whole 'wanting someone to follow in one's footsteps'-thing… but… what the _freaking hell_ was you _thinking_?"

"About?" Slade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a _hero_! How would you convince me to join you? No offence, but your line of work disgusts me."

"None taken…" Slade snorted.

"Come on, Slade. I've spent almost my whole life fighting crime…" Robin said like that settled it.

Slade only snorted again.

"Yes, all of fifteen or sixteen years…" he chuckled "Do you think I was born into my profession? I was never a hero in _that_ sense, but I didn't start killing people on a whim because I was bored or thought I could rule the world…" Slade shook his head. "You are young, people change. _Views_ change. And I was almost sure you could… as my last stage of research I tried to find some gossip about you… find out who you were, not under the mask, not your identity, but as a _person_… and if you want to get all the dirt on someone there is one place you need to go: to 'Not'." The man now burst out chuckling. "Imagine my surprise, as the first person I see when I walk in, is you."

Robin's eyes went wide and then he laughed as well.

"You must have had a nosebleed." he giggled.

"No? Why?" Slade looked blank.

"It's only an expression… go on…" Robin waved the question away. "You really recognized me at once?"

"Yes. But remember I had spent months studying you. Well, I _did_ get a shock. I realized, of course, that you would figure out who I was, so I kept back first, making sure you didn't see me. I studied you here as well as with your friends, and I became even more sure. You were freer here. I thought I might be able to persuade you to leave them…. unfortunately my judgement became somewhat… clouded."

Robin snickered. He could imagine just what Slade meant, yes.

"You were oozing sex. You have perfected the 'come hither' look and you don't even seem to realize it." Slade continued. Robin blinked. He did? He had? He knew he was hot, yes, but… "First I was enraged that you would do this, endanger yourself, selling yourself. You clearly needed to vent, but there were other ways, I thought. Then, little by little, I understood that my reactions were not tied to you, but to the others. The others touching you. _Yes_, Robin," Slade glared into Robin's amused eyes. "I was jealous. But I didn't act. This was _your_ life, at least for now, and I didn't plan to interfere in it. I let you see me, though. I wanted to find out what you would do. I never expected you to _flirt_ with me. I still didn't act. But then, as I heard about the auction, heard that you _hadn't_ sold yourself, it changed everything. Something of yours could still be mine. _Will_ be mine. So I approached you. Perhaps a tad crudely…"

"A _tad _crudely? You all but hit me on the head and dragged me to your cave…" Robin snorted. None of them spoke for a moment, but something Slade had said nagged at Robin.

"You said that _something_ of mine could still be yours… does that mean you have given up the apprentice-plan?"

"Mostly. Firstly because my plan involved blackmailing you with your friend's lives at the stake. It was a plan that would have been successful with most people, but, as I got to know you, even from afar, I found that you were much too proud and stubborn. You would never fold. Not in a way where I could trust you completely. Then there were my… feelings… for you. I knew I would never be able to train you like that, to have you suffer like that."

"Smart man." Robin nodded seriously before he made a face. "So? Now what?"

"What?" Slade asked in his annoying way.

"What are your intensions _now_? You say you can't get me to join you, so do you just want to fuck me, or what?" Robin sounded slightly hurt.

"It's… more complicated than that…" Slade said slowly.

"No, it's not. Just figure out what you want… you said you wouldn't rape me, and I'm not going through with the auction… if you insist, I'll spend time with you, but that's it."

"Then… I have no choice but to leave. I'll be out of your life forever."

Robin gaped. Slade leaving? There was a time when that would have been the cause of some serious celebration, but now… for some reason… never to see Slade again… felt bad. Very, very bad.

"Why?" he simply asked after a while.

"Because I can't stand seeing you with others. Is it Red? Are you two getting serious?"

"What!? No! Just fooling around… and that's all Red… well… _almost _all Red… I mean, he's a fun guy but… you know…"

"What?"

"He's… a thief." Robin finished lamely.

Slade laughed, but here was a hint of gruffness to the sound.

"So I guess a killer won't stand a chance, then? Well… I'm glad to have met you… Keep the shirt." Slade started to lift Robin off his lap to get up.

"No! I mean... wait a minute!" Robin exclaimed. "So what are you saying? 'Bend over or I'll leave'? That's low!" Robin was getting angry. Slade, however, merely looked surprised.

"I didn't mean it like that… It's just… if I let you go but stay here, _seeing_ it happen, I might… I might hurt you, Robin. Force you. Or hurt someone else, including that pesky thief… and if you think you hate me now, you will hate me even _more _then."

"I don't… I don't hate you… I hate what you _do_, what you do to people, though... I thought that was the same thing, but… maybe it isn't."

"Maybe not." Slade seemed to agree and then the man kissed him. A quick kiss, more of a nudge.

"Do you _have_ to be a criminal?" Robin sighed and pouted.

"Do you have to be a hero?" Slade countered.

"No."

Slade looked surprised.

"No?"

"No." Robin shrugged "But I _DO_ have to help people. I _do_ have to be one of the good guys…"

"Ah, I knew there would be a snag." Slade smirked.

"So…" Robin said after a while. "You are saying I'm more to you than a future sex-toy then?"

"Absolutely." Slade nodded.

"Then _why_," Robin started, his eyes getting cooler, "are you holding me in your lap like this?" To Robin's surprise, Slade's hands disappeared.

"I apologize." the man said, and sounded like he meant it. After a moment he raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Robin asked innocently.

"Shouldn't you move?"

"Just because you _shouldn't_ doesn't mean I don't _like_ it." Robin grinned.

"Then may I have your permission to resume my previous position?" Slade asked pompously

"You may. As long as you have learned your lesson." Robin kindly allowed.

Slade chuckled, sliding his hands up the 'shirt-skirt' again, and Robin joined him.

"You are going to be very high-maintenance, aren't you?" Slade sighed.

"Extremely. Are you really willing to put up with that?" Robin asked, smirking.

"Without a doubt."

"Why?"

Slade frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What I said. 'Why?' I'm a good fighter, yes. I'm terribly hot, yes," Robin grinned as he said the last part, but then he became serious again. "I'm _also_, though, not even half your age. What do you see in me? What do we really have in common? This is what makes it hard to believe that you don't only want to screw me… do you understand?"

"I do. And, as I said, if you can't see this working, somehow, and aren't willing to try, I will leave… if you don't _want_ me to leave, you might want to ask _yourself_ 'why'."

"Yeah, but I don't know!" Robin pouted.

"Same here."

"We are bad at this."

"Terrible."

"Practise makes perfect, though?"

"Definitely."

"I really need to go change."

"Awwww…"

"I do! I should have been started working half an hour ago..." Robin frowned.

"All right. I'll let you go… but walk slowly."

"Why?"

"Because only _I _know that you are naked under there, and I want to enjoy the show…" Slade grinned.

Robin laughed and, standing up, he arranged the shirt so it was tied around his hips more than his waist. Very low on his hips.

"Would I insult you terribly if I were to tell you that you look extremely fuck-able right now?" Slade grinned widely.

"Nah… " Robin shrugged, grinned back and winked "I promise not to get too upset."

"In that case: you look extremely fuck-able right now." Slade chuckled. "Walk away before I pounce."

Robin gave an amused snort and did. He made sure Slade was happy to see him go.

* * *

Without getting his hair wet, Robin took a really quick shower before changing. He smelled like Slade. Well... not a bad thing, really… the shower gave him some extra time to think, though.

_What am I __DOING? I was so mad at Slade and now I have spent half the night in his lap, enjoying myself?!_ Robin blushed_. REALLY enjoying myself. What do I think? That Slade will be my boyfriend or something? Happily ever after? That's just stupid! And why am I even thinking about the future? A long term relationship at my age is what? One month? I don't know! I never had one! And that's another thing… look at Bruce… Clark… what can I really EXPECT? Can I even hope for a normal relationship with anybody, EVER? Not likely, huh…? Not as long as I wear a mask, anyway… maybe I should just take what I can get and enjoy it while it lasts…?_

Robin didn't realize that he had entered the club again until he was surrounded by dancing people.

"Hey babe… how pissed is he? Will I live to the ripe age of twenty?" A voice asked by his ear, and Robin turned towards Red X and grinned.

"Maaaaaybe… but you'll owe me…"

"Really? 'Cause it sounded like _you _should be the grateful one…"

Robin blushed the deepest red ever.

"Shut-up!" he hissed.

"Oh, I'm just jealous…" Red laughed.

"You _should _be…" came the muttered answer.

* * *

Robin soon lost himself in the music as usual. It was amazing how it could just wash away every worry and confusion. After an hour or so Nick's 'classics from the eighties' seemed to take the stage, but Robin only smiled as he heard the lyrics of this song, and hummed along to it.

Well, I guess it would be nice,  
if I could touch your body,  
I know not everybody,  
has got a body like you.

But I've got to think twice,  
before I give my heart away,  
and I know all the games you play  
because I played them too.

_It's just a game, isn't it?_ Robin thought, somewhat sadly, as the song moved on. The chorus made a small smile appear on his face again, however.

_Yeah…_ _maybe I 'gotta have faith'… _He looked over towards Slade's booth and his grin froze. One of the new girls stood by the man, probably taking an order, but, as far as Robin could tell, she was leaning over just a _bit _too much in that skimpy top. Not really thinking, Robin slammed the cage door open, hitting someone in the face in the process, and elbowed his way over to the man, placing himself firmly in Slade's lap. He glared up at the waitress.

"Beat it, Bunny, he's mine."

The oh-so-fake-blonde looked like she had been hit on the nose, which she would be in a moment if she didn't disappear. She turned with a huff and walked away.

"And that was…?" Slade said, his voice warm and amused.

"One thing you need to know about robins…" the boy in his lap said "They are very territorial birds."

"I'll remember that. Aren't you going back?"

"No. Seems I can't trust you around the pretty girls and their big… jiggling bits…"

"Oh, but I only like_ your_ jiggling bits." Slade smirked, sliding his hands around Robin's hips.

Robin snorted. "I can't decide if that was cute or gross."

"You're welcome." Slade chuckled.

* * *

Robin left the man's lap, feeling that he had made his point, but stayed in the booth, talking, for the rest of the evening. The pair worked the conversation carefully around secret identities and painful pasts, but found more common interests than either of them had expected. They barely noticed as the club started to empty, and when they finally looked up, only Nick and the bartender were left, chatting by the bar.

"Oh… good thing I let the team know I was going to be late…" Robin said.

"Are you going to talk to Nick now?"

"Yeah… I better…" Robin cringed. The man had been so nice to him, after all. Well. Nicer than could have been expected.

"Want me to stay?"

"No… no I don't want him to think _you_ are making me leave or anything…" Robin said.

"As you wish. I'll call you on your communicator tomorrow." Slade said, leaned over the table and captured Robin's lips with his. He then threw on his abandoned jacket, looking rather hot with only the undershirt on under it. "Good night. Get some rest."

"Will do. Dream of me?" Robin smiled.

"I don't think I'll be able to avoid that…" Slade chuckled and left.

* * *

Robin drew a breath to gather some courage, and then walked up to the bar.

"Hi, Gray!" He was greeted happily. "Great night, eh?"

"Sure was…" Robin grinned back, and managed to keep his blush to a minimum. "Hey, Nick… I need to talk to you…"

"Sure. Thirsty? Water, right?" Nick nodded to the bartender, who poured a tall glass of chilled water, added some ice, a twist of lemon and topped it off with an umbrella, grinning. Robin grinned back, picking out the umbrella and started twirling it nervously, before sipping at the water.

"Well… it's like this…" He started explaining, saying the same things he had said to Slade and Red, bar certain details of course.

"I see…." Nick said slowly, looking at him seriously. Robin had to look away and busied himself with his drink. "How about still working here, but with an older theme, and holding off the auction for now?"

"I… I can't… and Slade…"

"We both know he is going to win it anyway… hell, I'll _fix_ it so he's going to win… just tell him it is back on." Nick urged.

"I'm sorry. I'm _really _sorry, Nick, you have been _great_ to me, and maybe I can come back now and again? And maybe when I'm older, who knows?"

Nick sighed.

"I understand, Gray… I really do."

Robin managed a warm smile.

"Thank you. I knew you would. And, hey, why not auction off my wardrobe? I bet that would bring in _something_, at least, and since the clothes are yours, all the profit is too."

"That's not a bad idea!" Nick looked happier. "I think I'll do that…"

"I got a feeling Slade will buy one or two of the outfits…" Robin chuckled. "Well… I gotta go…"

"You can try…"

"What?" Robin smiled bemusedly and jumped off the barstool. The room suddenly swirled around him. Robin gasped and fell to his knees.

"Make the calls. We're holding the auction tomorrow night." Robin heard Nick say before the world turned black.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **I usually don't use lyrics in stories, but in this I have already used… two? Three? Although the others were only mentioned…. if you are wondering about the bad taste, they are just from this radio station that is always on at work, where they play 'the best hits from the eighties until today'… and I thought these lyrics matched so well I HAD to use them… ('Faith' by George Michael, if you hadn't figured that out).

**Oh, the next chapter is probably the last… it depends… but probably…**


	7. Orange

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A/N:** an answer to **crystal Cerberus **(anon. rev)**: **I **have** written Red/Robin… check out "For Better or For Worse", and the drabbles following that… if you already have… well, I'm sure there is more to come in the future… ;o)

**To all reviewers:** Sorry I haven't answered any revs this time… time has been short (that's why this is sooo late) and most of them I couldn't answered without giving the story away… so… Love you all, though!

This chapter is for **Yumi-wuves-YAOI** who turned 17 a bit back… happy B-day! And for **Bakkazaru **who is turning two of my drabbles into a comic on her Deviant Art account! Go see! I'm amazed…

Last chapter:

**Innocent Games 7: Orange**

Robin fought his way back to the world of the living a few times, but every time he was strong enough to move, someone was there, tipping a liquid in his mouth and making him swallow. After a few times, this registered with him, and he tried to stay still, get stronger, before acting, but somehow they seemed to know when it was time for another dose. He appeared to be getting less and less, though, and soon he was awake, but drowsy and weak as a newborn kitten.

"Gray? Gray? Are you with us?"

_Nick's voice._

Robin turned his head slowly, opening his eyes wider.

"N-nick…?"

"Good. You are awake. You can't really do this sleeping, no one would bid for you."

_How come he sounds so cheerful? Like nothing is wrong… How…_

"…how?... why…?" It was hard to form the words. His head felt like it was filled with cotton, and Robin closed his eyes again.

"He's drifting off, boss."

_Who's that? Bill? Bull? One of them…_ Robin wasn't quite asleep, but he was getting there.

"No matter. I'll explain things to him later."

"He really was gonna leave?"

"Yes. I overheard him talking to that Red-kid." Nick growled.

"Yeah… about him… should he be invited to the auction?"

"No. Only the top VIP's who has expressed an interest. To everyone else, it's top secret. Make sure of that."

"And… Slade?"

Nick seemed to hesitate.

"He likes the kid… maybe a bit _too_ much, though… I'll invite him personally, but I won't tell him what the invitation is about. I want you to keep close to him, and if he is causing any trouble… take care of it."

"K-kill Slade?" the voice said and Robin almost smiled. Seemed Slade had made an impact on the overly-build bouncer.

"No, you idiot… He's my main sponsor… just keep him out of the way until it's over. If he won't pay, he won't play… and he'll get over it… Gray's just a little street-runt anyway, Slade doesn't _really_ care…"

"He… he _seems_ to…" Bill, or Bull, argued carefully.

"Only to get the kid to agree to the auction, believe me… he's humoring the boy… he'll be glad I've taken care of it…"

"So Slade will come?"

"Yes… and hopefully he wins… especially since I have a job for him afterwards."

* * *

The voices either stopped or Robin drifted off to sleep again, he wasn't sure. As he woke up again, he felt a little better. Until he was pulled up by his arm, that is.

"Get up. I'm taking you to the bathroom. You'll use the toilet and take a shower, and if I get any trouble, I'll _help_ you, understood?"

Robin only mumbled, pressing a hand over his eyes. It was too _much_… too much movement, too much noise… The brief walk down the corridor cleared his mind enough to figure out what the person dragging him wanted. Robin glanced up at the man. Bill. Or Bull. He still wasn't sure. He could tell them apart when they were _together_, but…

Bathroom… shower… didn't sound too bad, Robin decided. And trouble? Now? He couldn't even slightly annoy a _slug_ in this condition. He would wait. Bide his time. He'll get out of there… and if he couldn't do it himself, Slade would come.

_If he doesn't explode and ends up being knocked on the head by the goons… _Robin thought darkly.

The shower was nice and made him a bit more alert, but it wasn't exactly private. His guard stood outside the frosted glass, in case, Robin assumed, he tried to do something… stupid. As he finished he cracked the sliding door open a bit.

"Give me a towel."

"Sure kid… might wanna drop the modesty, though…. you ain't gonna be able to keep it, trust me."

"Trust you? Yeah, been there, done that… didn't work out to well, did it?" Robin snorted, grabbing the towel the man handed him. "You usually help getting kids raped, huh?"

"Watch it, or you are going on that stand with bruises… which means less money… which means bad news for you…" his guard growled.

Robin shrugged. How much worse could it get?

He was led back to the room, taking it in for the first time. It looked pretty much like a holding cell with a cot and not much else. Robin had seen the 'regular' rooms of the establishment, with different decorations and themes, when he had gotten the 'tour' as he first started, but this room hadn't been on the list.

_I wonder WHY…_ Robin thought dryly.

"We'll come back to get you ready in an hour. Try to run away and you'll regret it." his guard said and slammed the door shut. Robin could hear the click of the lock.

_An hour? I slept all through the night and the whole day?_ Robin sank down on the bed heavily. His legs were like jelly after the short walk, and he could just barely keep his eyes open. He had to, though! There had to be a way out… maybe the ceiling? He just… he just needed to close his eyes for a second.

* * *

He was roughly shaken awake sometime later.

"Up!"

By now, though, the drugs had almost completely left Robin's body, and he answered the wakeup-call with a fist. Unfortunately the man wasn't alone in the room and, although Robin got a few good kicks and punches in, he was soon overpowered.

"Didn't know you were such a fighter, Gray…" Nick said, stepping into view. Robin hesitated. He had been about to free himself, using every trick in the book, but would his skill in fighting alert the men to who he really was? That would be bad…. really, really bad… Robin swallowed his pride and did a weak and clumsy escape attempt before seemingly giving up completely. He just glared up at the men from under his bangs. He swore to himself though, that if he ended up bought, he would _not_ hold back. Not for a second.

Unfortunately he had been doing himself another disfavor by fighting, as Nick now looked thoughtful.

"Give him half a dose. I don't want him completely out of it, but I can't have him kicking and screaming. It will frighten the bidders away."

Robin swore silently, for the first time feeling a real pang of fear. If he was drugged, how would he be able to fight the buyer off? There was no time, however, before one set of fingers pressed into the sides of his cheeks, forcing his mouth open and pouring something into it. Robin had time to spit it out, though, before his captors could change their grip and make him swallow.

"Use the syringe, idiots…" Nick said, and a moment later a needle stabbed Robin's arm. He cursed the men loudly until his words became slurred, and his body suddenly felt so very heavy again.

* * *

Half an hour later Robin shook his head, trying to clear it. He hadn't exactly been asleep, but he hadn't been quite aware what had been happening around him for a while. He tried to move, but groaned at an unexpected pain in his arms.

… _what…? _

He was standing… how was that even _possible_? Robin tried to move but cried out softly in pain. He wasn't standing. He was hanging. From his wrists. It the cage. As soon as his addled brain had grasped these things, Robin's fingers started tracing the cuffs. These weren't the fake ones. Surprise.

Robin steadied himself, trying to take some strain off his arms. Everything was so blurry, not only his sight but the _sounds_ seemed blurred to. Suddenly the cage was hit by a spotlight and there was an eruption of sounds. Robin flinched, trying to back away like a scared animal, before he recognized the noise as people… cheering? No, not quite, but almost. He blinked, trying to see past the bright light, trying to see _anything_, but couldn't.

"Gentlemen, please settle down. As you see, Grey has joined us here tonight, although, I have to admit, perhaps not completely voluntary. So if you bid, make sure you are man enough to handle him. Isn't he pretty? And let me remind you; a _virgin_… Who among you here tonight will have the pleasure and the -heh- _honor_? He is somewhat drugged at the moment, but I guarantee that most of it will ware off shortly. Let's begin, shall we? I would like to remind you that the winning bid has to be paid in full before you may take… possession… of your winnings. A room of your choosing will be provided. I wish you all good luck."

Robin closed his eyes, hoping it would somehow shield him from the noise as well. He shivered. Cold air met bare skin. Too _much_ bare skin. Robin opened his eyes and looked down on himself. He wasn't naked, thank god, but someone had dressed him in something that looked like a tiny loincloth…

_Tasteful…_he thought dryly.

He tried to follow the bidding, but numbers were rattled off too quickly for his addled brain. He had expected to hear bids shouted, but that only happen now and again. He tried to remember the charity auctions he had attended with Bruce… _wow, that feels like a lifetime ago_… and he came to the conclusion that the bidders must use signs or hand signals to bid. It seemed… practiced…

_They have done this before…_ he realized. He had suspected it, in the cold way he had been treated, but this made him almost completely sure… _So I won't be the first… well, I'll damn well be the last! _Robin swore to himself. He just wished he had enough strength to stand up properly.

Suddenly it all seemed to be over. Nick had stopped calling out numbers and there was a scattering of applauds, hoots and shouts of very, very nasty suggestions. Robin wasn't even aware of what the final price had been… however much he hated this, he couldn't help to be a bit curious about that detail.

The cage jerked. Robin looked up, seeing Bill and Bull on either side, carrying the whole thing backstage. He swallowed. Time to find out.

"Here he is. The transaction is almost completed." Robin heard Nick say. He raised his still so heavy head and-

_Thank you-thank-you-thank you__!_

Robin would recognize that silhouette anywhere.

_I'll be out of here in minutes… _

"So, would kind of room do you want? The bondage room? He's a fighter this one…"

"Any room with a bed will do…" Slade chuckled "As long as you hurry. I can't wait…"

"He's still drugged… I can give him something that will wake him up quicker, if you want?" Nick offered.

"No… " Robin could see the man shake his head and then take a step forward, looking down on him. "He'll need to be _really _relaxed, if you know what I mean?"

Nick and the others chuckled and Robin snarled, leaning away from the man. He didn't like the look in Slade's eye. The man was… different. He looked… hungry. Robin's eyes widened as his heart started beating harder. A small whimper escaped him as Slade smirked.

_No… no he's just acting! He IS… this isn't him! Slade is… _Robin blinked. _Funny? Courteous? Had… had THAT been the act?_

"The transaction is complete." someone said, leaning over a computer.

"Good. I'll take him, then." Slade declared, and opened the cage door. He was handed a key and unlocked the cuffs. Holding the boy's wrists in a grip stronger than the steel, he dragged him from the cage. Robin did his best to fight both Slade and the drug, but failing miserably at both.

"Have the first room on the left… that should be good enough for our little virgin princess…" Nick chuckled. "And, Slade? You will still do the job afterwards, right?"

"Certainly."

"Good. Just don't dump his body anywhere near here, will you?"

"Of course not, I'm a professional." Slade snorted. "Besides, you took ten grand off to pay for the job… consider it done."

"Well… take your time fucking him first… that will get you half way there, I'm sure…" Nick laughed. He then noticed Robin's wide eyes. "Yeah, sorry, kid… can't have any little sluts running around telling people about this deal, now can I? Enjoy…"

Robin could barely believe his ears.

_Must be the drugs… right? _Slade wasn't really going to rape him and kill him, was he? The way he was dragged up the stairs didn't exactly sooth Robin's fears. He tried to kick and struggle, while cursing the man to the best of his abilities, which weren't so great due to the drugs.

Suddenly he was pushed into a room and onto a very large bed. Robin tried to stifle a sob. He was just so fucking _weak_! His arms hurt like hell, and he couldn't even lift himself off the bed. He heard the door lock.

"Slade-"

"Shut up." The man circled the room, apparently appreciating the deep red and gold theme, the heavy curtains with gold tassels, covering a large, fake window. Large oil-paintings, in wide frames hung on the wall, fakes too, naturally. Deep, soft rugs covered the floor almost up to the fireplace (also fake). Besides the door to the corridor, there was another, leading to an on-suit bathroom. Only the two largest rooms had these, if you didn't count the room that actually only _was_ a bathroom, although big and luxurious… The immense, canopied bed dominated the room, though, for good reason. Robin thought the completed image was very ugly, tacky beyond anything he had ever seen, and Slade looked like he agreed. After looking it over he turned towards the bed again, and Robin swallowed.

"It's clear."

"W-what?"

"I can't be completely sure, but I don't think the room is bugged."

Robin suddenly felt weightless.

"So… that's… that's why you told me to shut up?"

"Of course." Slade shrugged, and glanced around the room again, while removing his jacket. Robin tensed.

"You… you are not… going to…?"

"What?" Slade looked at him blankly, before he understood. "Robin, _no_… that was just an _act_… you know that, don't you?" the man sounded somewhat disgusted at himself or the situation.

Robin closed his eyes for a moment.

"I… I wasn't sure…"

The bed dipped down as Slade sat on the edge, and Robin felt a hand stroking the side of his face.

"It must be the drugs… how are you feeling? Do you know what they gave you?"

"'m alright…" Robin mumbled. "… don't know…" he blinked "Then… why are we here, then?"

Slade sighed, and Robin found himself in the man's arms. He had stretched out next to Robin and gathered him up, holding him gently.

"I'm sorry about the pretending, love…" Slade said quietly. Robin grunted a bit at the "love"-part, but let it slide. "When I arrived tonight I got the shock of my life, but I couldn't act… there were too many people and it was easy to see that the bouncers were armed… I decided to play along. Forgive me?"

Robin took a deep breath.

"I… yes."

Slade chuckled.

"That easily? I was afraid I would have to earn your forgiveness the hard way."

Robin smiled lazily.

"Well… I'm drugged… you know just when to apologize, don't you?"

"I'm smart that way." Slade said airily and Robin laughed, resting his tired head against the man's chest.

"So… how much did this little rendezvous set you back?"

"You didn't hear? 120.000 dollars."

"Wow… Good thing I'm worth it." Robin said dryly.

"Good thing you are…" Slade agreed.

"What now?" Robin still sounded tired.

"We stay here for an hour or two and then we leave. I've decided to keep the charade up… this place, even though I dislike it very much at the moment, is an important hub in the underground world of not only Jump, but the whole state. Exposing it will do irreparable damage to my business, so I would like to go by the 'live and let live' rule for once…"

Robin frowned.

"Irreparable?"

It was Slade's turn to frown.

"Afraid so… ahh… you want to take it down?"

"Yes." Robin's answer was immediate.

"Then we will."

"Really?" Robin was blown away. "You… you would do that… for me?"

"Easily. But not tonight… you need to recover, and can you allow me a few days to minimize the damages?"

Robin nodded. His head swam for more than one reason, and then another was added as Slade's lips met his.

"Thank you." The man said simply, after the kiss ended.

Robin was suddenly very aware of the large, warm hand that rested on his hip. He was even more aware of Slade absentmindedly letting his thumb stroke over Robin's hipbone.

_Oh, damn… think about something else! Anything! But he's so close…_Robin wasn't aware that it was _him_, pressing closer.

"K-kiss me again…" Robin could not believe his own words, but they were obeyed immediately. Slade rolled over more and more until his body almost covered Robin's. The young hero himself was showing great signs of multitasking, as he managed to unbutton Slade's shirt while kissing him. As soon as the shirt was off, the undershirt soon followed. One of Robin's legs wrapping around his hips brought Slade back to the hard reality. The _really_ hard reality. He ended the kiss, both of them gasping for air.

"We… got to stop." Slade said, while his hands showed no such restraints as they wandered up Robin's chest.

"Y-Yes, we better…" Robin agreed, arching his back, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's chest.

"You are drugged." Slade made an effort to roll away from the boy, but Robin only ended up on top of him. "It's not right."

"I… agree. It's wrong. Very, _very_ wrong." Robin said seriously, looking down at Slade. Then a devilish gin appeared on his face. "Let's do it."

"You don't know what-" Slade stared, but Robin's finger on his lips quieted him.

"I'm not _that _drugged." the boy smiled. "Besides, just waiting here for two hours… _boring,_ right?"

"You need to spend less time with Red X. You are starting to sound like him." Slade muttered.  
Robin thought it was very funny, though.

"Red X is me _drunk_…" he giggled.

"So what's Red X like when _he's_ drunk? Slade smirked.

Robin shuddered.

"Let's never find out."

They laughed but then turned serious again in moments. Staring at each other they slowly leaned in until their lips touched once more. Robin closed his eyes, enjoying kissing from this weird angle.

_It's not weird, I'm just on top…_ as soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt himself harden even more and he blushed deeply. The concept was exciting, but he knew he would do no 'real' topping any time soon. Slade was an alpha-male, and- Robin frowned. He was an alpha male _too_! He was a_ leader_, damn it! It was just that Slade made him feel so very, very submissive.

"We can't… I don't even have any lubricant." Slade disrupted Robin's thoughts with plain logic.

Robin looked down on him with disbelieving eyes.

"You are _aware_ that we are in a brothel, right?" he said, and then reached over towards the bedside table, pulling out a drawer. It was well stocked with everything a couple might desire. He grabbed a bottle, pressing it into Slade's hands.

"There. No more excuses. I'm starting to feel unwanted." he pouted as he said the last words and Slade chuckled.

"As you wish, love. Just one thing… this is editable paint."

Robin had all but forgotten that little embarrassing detail a few minutes later, thanks to Slade's lips and hands. Robin had done his own fair share of exploring and Slade was now completely naked. Robin's own loincloth was somewhere across the room. His movements were still a bit sluggish, but Robin was mostly himself again by now, and he started to get nervous… both in a bad and in a good way… Slade had rolled them over again and he was now enjoying himself by dribbling cold oil on Robin's nipples and stomach. Robin hissed as the drops hit, but they heated quickly, and then Slade added more. Lower and lower, until Robin had some of it pooling in his navel and then lower still.

"Ah!" Robin couldn't help it as Slade more or less emptied the whole bottle over his groin. "Shite! Cold _down there_ is _not_ a good thing!" he growled, but the man on top of him only chuckled.

"Someone is disagreeing with you…" Slade said and ran a finger up Robin's length, making the boy buck and moan.

"Yeah, well, don't listen to_ him_, he disagrees with me all the time…" Robin muttered, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, but I think I'm on his side…" Slade let his hands move down to Robin's balls, coating them as well. Robin parted his legs slightly and felt a small stream of oil run down between his cheeks.

_It's going to stain the bedcovers…_ his irrelevant thought were pushed aside as Slade's fingers found Robin's tight entrance, and circled it, slowly. Robin tensed involuntary.

"Don't. Relax. I won't hurt you." Slade whispered softy.

Robin snorted. He had seen Slade's cock. It had been in his _mouth_… no one was going to tell him that _this _wasn't going to hurt.

"Trust me." Slade said, and Robin wanted to snort again, but couldn't. He_ had_ to trust Slade. Trust that the man wasn't simply playing with him, hadn't _planned_ all this. Robin knew that he very well _could_ have…

_If he did, I hope he kills me quickly afterwards…_ Robin thought darkly to himself. If Slade let him live long enough for the man to _gloat_… Robin didn't think he would be able to stand that.

"Robin, get the silver colored tube in the drawer." Slade instructed him, and Robin tried to reach it without questions. He had to roll over to see what he was doing, and as he did, Slade slipped a finger inside him.

Robin gasped.

"Hey!" he called out, a bit indignant at being tricked like that.

"Get the tube…" Slade repeated, sounding pleased with himself.

Robin grumbled and did, glancing at the label before he handed it back to Slade.

"More lube?"

"The thick kind… this oil will disappear too quickly."

Robin groaned.

"Do you _have_ to _explain_ things?"

"You asked."

"Ignore me." Robin then changed his mind. "At least don't sound so damn _clinical_."

"How about 'with this I can shove my big cock in your tight little ass and fuck it so hard that you'll come just by _thinking _about it for the rest of your life…'?" Slade purred.

"B-better…" Robin said, while, still on his stomach, he raised his hips a bit. Slade took the opportunity to insert a second finger. Robin's breath hitched in his throat when Slade started moving the fingers inside him, slowly spreading them and stretching him. Then something cold joined the fingers and Robin tensed again.

"What- aaahhhh…" Robin realized that the cold thing was the opening of the tube, that Slade had pushed inside him and then the man had squeezed, emptying what felt like the whole thing inside him. Robin writhed, feeling filled by the cold stickiness, and only then noticed that that Slade's fingers were moving faster. The _three_ of them.

Deciding that his inexperienced lover was probably focusing too much on the new sensations to really _enjoy_ them, Slade slipped his other hand under Robin's body and gently started to stroke the hardness he found there. Robin moaned and lifted his hips to give Slade more space. Slowly coaxing him, Slade got Robin up all the way on his elbows and knees, careful not to stroke him too hard or more than nudge his sweet spot, since he didn't want him to come just yet.

Slade knew that asking would just make Robin tense up again, so without a word he carefully got in position. Without missing a stroke he pulled his fingers out and pushed the engorged, blunt head of his cock against Robin's opening. The muscle gave quite willingly, and the head popped in before Robin had any time to tense up. He did _then_, though.

"Ooowwww…" Robin swore quietly. It hadn't hurt until he tensed.

"Relax." Slade purred, trying to stop himself from plunging in completely, and just keep still until his partner relaxed again.

"Easy… for _you_ to… say… you don't… have a … fucking… _baseball bat…_ up your ass…" Robin panted.

"I told you it would be a fuck to remember…" Slade chuckled, and started stroking Robin's cock harder. The boy's member had softened somewhat from the discomfort. "Take it easy… I won't push in until you are ready…"

"You're not all the way in?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Ummm… no… only about one third…" Slade answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Robin all but shouted.

Slade knew he could do this in two ways. He could continue to be gentle and go slowly, eventually making Robin relax enough, or he could depend on the hero's will to submit to him. He decided to go with the last strategy.

Robin yelped as his hair was grabbed roughly and his head pulled back.

"You will take my cock, _all_ of it, and you will _love_ it, understood?" Slade snarled in his ear, having leaned forward over Robin's trembling back.

Robin thought he would come that instant, just by the man's voice.

"Y-yes…" He had honestly never been this hard in his _life_.

"Then do it! Push back… fuck yourself!"

Robin obeyed, crying out as he did, but he was so horny right now, that there was no real pain. Suddenly Robin's backside met Slade's front.

"Is… is it…?"

"Yes…" Slade grabbed Robin's hips and held them tightly. "Now it's my turn."

As the man withdrew almost completely and plunged in again, Robin decided that Slade had been right. He _would_ never forget this… if he _survived_ it. But on the second stroke the man changed his angle, and Robin remembered why gays were so… _gay_… he even saw the colors of the freakin' _rainbow_. He was soon begging like a pro for harder, faster, deeper. The fact that Slade's hand had disappeared from his erection didn't matter, Robin was still on the brink. Then his legs gave out and he found out what the term 'being fucked into the mattress' meant. The added friction on his member from said mattress, was finally too much. Robin cried out loudly as he came, thankful for the thick walls.

'_N__other stain…_was all his brain managed, before deciding that a black-out was a good idea. He wasn't completely lost to the world, though, because he definitely felt Slade thrusting into him a few more times, before crying out in his own release. Something hot flooded his insides, some of it slithering out as Slade pulled out a moment later. The man almost collapsed on top of him, and Robin only had the energy to grunt. It was enough for Slade to realize that his lover didn't want to be crushed, thank you very much, and the man shifted to the side.

Robin turned around, searching for and finding Slade's lips, kissing them as the heat of passion slowly died down to a more bearable warmth.

Robin felt more relaxed than ever. His head rested on Slade's chest and his fingers were playing with the man's nipples. He had, to Slade's amusement, taken to exploring the man's body in the smallest detail, using every detective skill he had. He couldn't help but compare, though… Robin knew he wasn't fully developed yet. He would bulk out and probably grow taller, a _lot _hopefully, but there were other things he wondered if they would change. Would his nipples darken to the brownish-pink of Slade's? His own were so embarrassingly light pink… it looked childish… and what about more hair? He had pubes, naturally, but only a fine smattering of downy hair on his thighs. Slade wasn't really hairy, as some men he had seen, but it was just enough to be really sexy…. especially the trail of hair leading down to the man's crotch. Robin's fingers wandered down there, exploring those some more. Robin wanted that too… From what he remembered of his father, though, he had been rather smooth, so maybe it wouldn't happen… Robin sighed and decided he might have be content with playing with Slade's happy trail… and that wasn't so bad, after all.

"What's the matter?" Slade asked, having heard the sigh.

Robin chuckled. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to tell him.

"Nothing… tired… wanna take a shower?"

"Don't think I have the energy to get up." Slade mumbled, and Robin laughed.

"Oh, poor baby… all exhausted… so I guess you're gonna be useless the rest of the night aren't you?"

Slade snorted.

"You wish. I'm not done with that ass of yours yet."

Slade proved that a few minutes later in the shower, and then again in the bed, before Robin called a truce.

"Okay, you win… I can't take it anymore… you are _not_ useless, 'kay?"

"As long as you got the point…" Slade purred.

"I got it all right… over and over again…" Robin muttered and then grinned. "Could we please get out of here now?"

Slade looked thoughtful.

"Yes… we might have to act again, though…"

"Duh! It's not like we can't walk out of here holding hands…" Robin rolled his eyes.

Slade only chuckled and shook his head.

"Lie down and keep still. Pretend to be unconscious or at least very weak if anyone follows me back, okay?"

"Okay."

"Trust me?"

"… a little…"

Slade smirked.

"Smart boy."

* * *

Slade left and was gone for about fifteen minutes. As Robin heard the door open he quickly closed his eyes. Slade wasn't alone.

"You killed him?"

It was Nick asking, and now, free from the drugs, it was all Robin could no not to jump up and attack him.

"Not yet. Didn't want to do it here." Slade answered.

"Why not? We have to get rid of the bedding anyway in case there was an investigation. A bit more DNA wouldn't make a difference."

Slade snorted. "And you are the expert now?"

"No, but I _am _your boss at the moment. I want what I paid for. Kill the kid."

"You are paranoid… like anyone is even going to notice one less street-rat…" Slade muttered.

"I'm just being careful."

"All right. But I want to move the body quickly afterwards, it will take time to get rid of it, and I guess his bike will have to go too?"

"Yeah… forgot about that…." Nick sounded a bit uncertain.

"That's why you hired a pro." Slade said dryly. Robin heard some beeping noises like from a cell phone and then Slade spoke again. "I have arranged for a van to appear at the back. It should be here in a few minutes. Have the bike loaded when it does."

"Will do. Care to discuss some business while we wait?"

"I don't see why not." Slade agreed.

"Can we leave him here?" Robin heard Nick say.

"The door has a lock, hasn't it? Besides, I doubt that he'll wake up any time soon."

* * *

The men left and Robin slowly opened his eyes. How was Slade going to get them out of this? Robin shook his head and sat up half way.

_What the hell am I thinking? That lock can'__t be that good, I'm sure I can pick it... and I'm not drugged anymore, so of course I can escape… and kick some serious ass on the way out, too… _He hesitated. _But if I do, I will probably screw things up for Slade… I might even put him in danger…_ Robin sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow with a thud. _So I'm gonna lie here like a fucking helpless victim, then…? Yeah… guess I am…But I swear… if anyone as much as JAYWALKS in Jump tomorrow… _the loss of masculinity felt better after the silent promise, and as someone rattled the door handle, Robin quickly closed his eyes again.

"So how are you gonna do it? Shoot him?" Nick asked, sounding much too curious.

Slade laughed mockingly.

"Yes, because what you need is more DNA-traces. No I won't shoot him. Why do you ask?"

"I want to watch."

"Are you kidding me? Why?"

"I'm… intrigued…"

"This is my job, not a snuff-show, Nick. Get lost."

"Well, look at it as insurance, then."

"You don't trust me?"

"Only an idiot would."

Slade chuckled at that.

"All right, then… watch all you want… but it's going to cost you a tie back."

"A what?"

Robin heard Slade moving towards the 'windows' of the room and knew what the man had in mind. He decided it was time to wake up. He moved slightly, lifting his head and blinking.

"Hey, the kid is awake!"

"Gray, stay where you are or I'm going to hurt you again." Slade's voice where like a whip, making Robin flinch and freeze up. He knew the man was acting, but….

Nick chuckled.

"Seems like you have him trained already."

"Pain is a great teacher." Slade said simply and returned to the bed holding one of the thick golden silk ropes that were used to hold the curtains. Robin swallowed and couldn't help but crawl backwards. How had Slade planned to do this? The man moved with his usual speed, suddenly straddling Robin to keep him down.

"Slade-" Robin gasped but was cut off.

"This won't hurt, Gray, I promise. Trust me."

_Like an idiot?_ Robin's inner voice asked dryly. It wouldn't look real unless he fought, and, since that was all his brain shouted for him to do, that worked out. All his twisting, bucking and yelling couldn't prevent the silk rope to slide around his throat, though.

Robin thought that Slade would simply tighten the noose a bit, and when he could just barely breathe he let himself go limp, trying to act convincingly. But Slade tightened it further. Robin couldn't breathe at all now, and started to panic for real. He looked up pleadingly into a blank face.

_Give me a sign, Slade… anything… just a sign that it's okay… please… please…_. The man didn't, however, and, loosing the struggle with his burning lungs, Robin eventually went limp.

* * *

"There." Slade said. "Care to check his pulse while I wrap him up?"

Nick hesitantly agreed. He had been on his way to suggest it himself.

"Can't feel a thing." he said after a while. "Hey, why are you using the bedspread?"

"Do you _want_ me to carry a body around openly?"

"Of course not… just… get rid of it afterwards, right?"  
Slade just snorted impatiently. After wrapping Robin's body in the fabric he lifted it up.

"There. I better move… I'll contact you in a few days."  
Nick waved him off.

Slade tried not to look like he was hurrying, but he had never wanted to run so badly. The van was parked just outside, filled with the emergency equipment he had ordered via the code he had sent to his headquarters. He hopefully wouldn't need them, though.

As soon as he entered the back of the van, the doors closed. He placed Robin on the floor and again he let his lips and hands work on the young man's body… but in a much more dire way than before.

* * *

Slade didn't pray. He never did. But he came close this time. He had done it as quickly and carefully as he could, making sure not to crush anything in the tender throat, but Robin _was _dead, and there were never any guarantees. Slade worked furiously for several minutes, and, finally, Robin started breathing on his own. Slade never cried, but again… he was close this time…

* * *

Robin woke up in a bed. He found it strange how that surprised him; after all, he _usually_ woke up in a bed. This was a new one, though, in a room he had never seen before. The rising sun was shining through a panorama window, painting the room strangely pink.

Robin moved his head and grunted. His throat hurt like hell. What…? His memory came flooding back and he sat up with a gasp. Slade had strangled him! He got to his, very shaky, feet and headed for the closest door. Bathroom. He choose another and found another room, looking like a living room. Probably because it was. There was noise coming from behind a partition wall, and Slade appeared.

"Robin... you are awake…"

"No, I'm a damn _ghost_!" Robin croaked. "What the hell did you do?! Where am I?"

"I killed you. Go back to bed."

Robin stared at Slade.

"This bluntness thing… not working…" he said faintly. He was swaying dangerously on his feet, and was actually glad when Slade simply picked him up. The man carried him back to the bedroom and laid him down.

"I'm sorry. I knew Nick would check. I couldn't fake it."

"What if I had died?" Robin asked indignantly.

"You did."

"I mean _died_-died!"

Slade sighed, and Robin suddenly noticed how pale he looked. He gave the impression of having been in immense pain. Robin came to wonder if _his_ part had been the _easy_ one. "Slade it's… it's okay…"

"I understand if you never want to see me again."

"Don't be silly, who else will help me bring 'Not' down, huh?" Robin managed a grin, and he saw Slade's face lose some of the tension. "Just do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Never _EVER_ ask me to trust you again."

**  
EPILOGUE** (yes, I included it IN the chapter this time! Who-ho!)

It was just before noon when Robin returned to the Tower. Well… returned for the _second _time. First he had to go back through his secret entrance, change and go back out to enter by the main entrance dressed as Robin. Living two lives were hell sometimes.

Slade had made him rest for a few hours, and then had him do all sorts of tests to see that he was really all right. Some of those Robin didn't think were necessary, but Slade insisted. Robin figured that the man just wanted to touch him, really… it took Robin calling Slade a mother hen to make the man realize that he was being ridiculous. It had been a nice couple of hours, though. Robin smiled to himself as he entered the main room, grateful for his outfit's high neck, because he had a rather nasty bruise around his throat… oh… and a few hickeys.

"Robin!" The shout almost sounded rehearsed, it was _that _instantaneous.

"Hi guys!" Robin started before being overrun by questions. "Hey, everything is okay… I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. No, Star I'm not hungry… No, BB I wasn't kidnapped by meat-eating plants… Yes, Raven I really _am_ fine… Good to see you too, Cy…"

Robin knew there were hours of questions and talking in front of him, but, luckily, he was saved by the bell, as the alarm went off.

"Do you not want to stay and do the resting?" Starfire asked.

"No, plenty rested, thanks…" Robin said. "Come on!"

* * *

Robin couldn't wait to kick some butt, but, alas, that was not to be. As they arrived on the scene it looked like a very sloppy 'smash n' grab'. They usually didn't get the call for things like that, so… A flash of a tattered cape was the answer.

"Red X!" Starfire hissed, and Robin almost burst out laughing. The girl sounded _pissed_!

Red didn't seem to notice, though, he focused on someone else.

Suddenly Robin found himself in a bone-crushing hug.

"Robin! Damn, there's this rumor going around that Slade killed you last night!"

"Red-what-the-hell!" Robin gasped for breath.

"What? Oh!" Red looked around rather frantically. "Uhhh… sorry… I… just a case of mistaken identity! My bad! Gotta go!" He got away in the nick of time by activating his belt.

There was a rather stretched out silence as the thief had disappeared, finally broken by Beast Boy.

"Dudes… who do you think he thought Robin was, then?"

* * *

Robin had the luck of the devil at the moment, because another alarm went off. He gestured to his team to go ahead, and as soon as they were out of sight he stepped close to the nearest alley and extended his arm with a sigh. As expected it was grabbed and he was tugged in.

"Damn, kid I was really worried about you!" Red exclaimed.

"Do you have _ANY_ idea how hard that will be to explain?"

"Nah… you'll manage…" Red chuckled, removed his mask and bent down to give Robin a kiss. His lips only met Robin's finger.

"No, Red… I'm sorry…"

Red straightened up and looked down on him solemnly.

"You're with Slade, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I am… sort of." Robin nodded. "Please don't be angry… you are a great guy and I could fall for you sooo easily, but-"

"It's okay… After the other night I kinda feel like your older brother anyway… can I be that?"

"Only if you promise to be the weird older brother who occasionally perves on me…" Robin grinned.

"Well, naturally!" Red X exclaimed. "Wouldn't have it any other way… and if you ever ditch Slade at the old folk's home…"

"I'll hook up with my bro in no time…" Robin chuckled.

"Good… besides, I've been thinking a lot about Lace lately…"

"Really? Well you are a cute couple…"

"Do you think Slade would be open to a four-way?"

"Doubt it."

"Pity…. you'll really have to work on that egotistical part with him…"

"I'll do that. Ehhh… Red… If you like Lace… you might want to take him out of town for a few days…"

"Know something I don't?"

"Oh, yes. An immense amount. But that's not the issue…. just… trust me, 'kay?" Robin smirked.

Red smirked back and kissed his cheek.

"Will do, little bro. Now go have fun…"

"Yeah… thanks to _you_…"

* * *

"And how _did _you explain it?" Slade laughed as Robin told him three days later.

"With a mix of drugs, practical jokes and dares…" Robin snorted. "I have no idea if they bought it, but they have dropped the issue at last…Hey, can I take this off yet?" his hand went to the blindfold Slade had made him wear.

"No. Patience."

Robin muttered something under his breath. Slade had taken him somewhere by car and was now leading him to a 'surprise'. He had to have a talk to Slade about surprises.

Suddenly they stopped and Slade's hands started to undo the cloth covering Robin's eyes.

"Surprise…" the man said softly as it fell away.

Robin looked around, his eyes getting rounder.

"This… this is 'Not'! What are we _doing_ here?!"

"We _should_ be here… since it's _ours_."

"_What_?"

"It's completely up to you, but I figured that it was the people behind the place you had issues with, not the place itself… I got rid of the persons who were involved or had any knowledge of the auction… there wasn't that many, Nick apparently had trust-issues… but I have kept everything else… business as usual… if you feel like it, there's even a place in the spotlight for you from time to time if you should need it."

"But… but the guests who were bidding…"

"The guest-list has been severely altered. We can turn this place completely legal too, if you want… it's your call…"

"I hope the guest-list includes my pervy older brother?"

"Who?"

"Never mind." Robin grinned. He might just have left out that part… yeah… he had… "I could… still perform sometimes…?" he was somewhat shell-shocked.

"Yes… I'll try to control my jealousy. No promises, though. Do you think you will?" Slade asked, trying for carelessly and missing by a mile.

"I… don't know… being with you, I have a feeling I will feel… seen…"

"Trus- count on it." Slade smiled.

"What about Nick and the others…?"

"Taken care of." Slade saw Robin's look and continued. "Not dead… but taken care of… they will never be seen here again… or father children…" he added quietly.

"I hope it was painful…" Robin growled. "I know it's ugly to think like that, but I do…"

"Oh, it _was_." Slade grinned. "I doubt that they have stopped screaming yet."

* * *

Later they were curled up, entwined, in bed in the apartment where Robin had woken up. It turned out to be rented by Slade, the whole rooftop in fact, and it was down by the waterfront, right across from the Tower. Easy access through the roof made it perfect.

"So… we're in item now?" Robin asked, sounding both unsure and pretty amazed.

"Definitely."

"What if it's only… you know… lust?" Robin said, blushing a bit.

"What if lust is only the starting point? Would that be so wrong?"

"If you ask any moral pillar in the society: yes." Robin muttered.

"I'm _not._ I'm asking _you_."

"…Well… in _that_ case… no. Maybe not." Robin mumbled.

"It depends on what you want. Our whole future staked out? All the answers? I'm sorry, but that's impossible. We can only find out with time… if we both want to." Slade said, softly.

"Well… one other thing you need to know about robins… they are very _curious_ birds…" Robin smiled. "I think… I think I _want _to find out…"

_**THE END**_

**A/N:** the credit for the ending goes to **kitsunechibiko **who came up with the "Slade taking over the club"-thing… I would never have thought of that myself, and I thought it was a fun twist…

There were several wishes for Batman and the JL to be involved… those who usually read my moaning in the A/N's know that I really don't like to write them… I'm not even that found of Batman… so I left them out… besides, they weren't a part of the Cartoon, so I'm actually being more accurate by leaving them out… ha! I can get away with it! ;o) Sure it would be fun to have them find out, and the Titan's too, but where do you go after the AAAHHH!-moment? What happens? I have no idea….

Ummm… what else… Oh, I hope you have enjoyed this little story… I kept it all nice and light for you! It felt good to write something like this after "The Peace Contract"… happy endings and fluffy love… ahhhh… ;o)

What now? I'm not sure… maybe I'll take that break now… I have stuff to write, and ideas floating around, though… and I will spend some time on Deviant Art, doing a few more Titan's Tails, I think… and some other stuff… So I'll probably see you soon… somewhere… -grin-


End file.
